Irresistible Temptation
by ashpikachu
Summary: What's a lonely mother to do when she finds out a BIG secret which is just too tempting to resist. Naruto/Kushina Lemon story. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys welcome back to my den of perverts. This is a new story I have been working on. It's based on one of BLACKFEN stories. I have asked BLACKFEN for the permission to use it but the reply has yet to come, so I would suggest saving this story in your libraries in case it gets taken down.**

 **Read this piece of hotness and masterbate your hearts content my dear perverts.**

 **Disclaimer:- I don't own Naruto. Though I do wish to own Kushina. She is one extremely hot piece of ass.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER:-1**

 **THE DISCOVERY:-**

Kushina Uzumaki, a 39 years old redhead milf with a killer figure,lives with her son Naruto, who is 18, she had divorced her husband five years ago after finding out about his several infedilities.

The divorce was a long time coming issue seeing as both had fallen out of love with each other just after a few years of their marriage. So it was not a big shocker to her when she found out about Minato's affair with his secretary but it did give her a chance to get out of her loveless marriage and shift the blame on her ex-husband.

This story is about how certain circumstances has changed her life forever and made her happier and more satisfied than she have ever been before.

Kushina had been married for 14 years, when her husband cheated on her and left with a younger woman,his secretary. He was always a good provider and had a good job but Kushina can honestly say he never fully satisfied her sexually.

Minato was never able to keep up with her stamina and vigour in and his 5 inch dick just never reched her depths to provide her with proper pleasure. During the first few months of their married life,he tried to keep up with her but she was just too much for him to handle.

That is one of the biggest reason for the end their married life. Though Kushina never once said this out loud.

Despite not being satisfied by Minato,Kushina never cheated on her husband during their marriage but she often wished that she could find a man just to have sex with who could satisfy her craving for a big cock .Kushina would often lie in bed at night, while her husband snored next to her, wishing she had a man laying there with a giant cock that she could just pounce on and fuck her hungry pussy with.

Kushina has always had a high sex drive and could quite easily be fucked three or four times a day, but her husband could never manage that. When they first got together,they would have sex maybe once a day, but as the years went by that went down to twice a week and by the end, hardly ever. This meant that she was nearly always horny and had to frequently play with herself to get off, always thinking about some large, hard cock.

Now,onto other matters,her son Naruto is a very good looking boy. He works out and plays much sport, which has left him with a well muscled and toned body. He has broad shoulders and a rippling six pack. With his golden blond hair and ocean blue eyes, he always attracted the best looking girls around and Kushina has to confess that watching him grow up into this strapping 18 year old, she had sometimes looked at him and felt a tingling feeling in her pussy. She would always quickly suppress this however; after all he was her son.

After her husband left, Kushina did start to notice Naruto even more. He would often walk around the house in just a pair of shorts, his hard young body on view for her. Being the only man really in her life, she was unnaturally drawn to her hunky son because of his boyish good looks and amazing body, but mainly because she was very horny.

This is a story of how a sex depraved single mother finally found the satisfaction she had been craving for years, in her own son. This ia a story of Naruto and Kushina Uzumaki and how certain events changed their lives forever.

* * *

It all began early one Saturday morning in the early summer. Kushina had just spent another lonely night sleeping by herself, feeling horny and frustrated. Since Minato left she had not had sex at all. Kushina would finger herself almost nightly, rubbing and stroking her pussy, making herself wet and ending up even more hungry for a big hard cock.

That morning Kushina got up earlier than usual and threw on her big white towelling robe. Heading downstairs, she made breakfast and switched on the television. After a while she went back upstairs to get dressed. It was just after 9am and she knew that her son Naruto always liked to be up early on Saturday's so he could get to the gym early.

Naruto, loved to work out. He spent many hours at the gym, toning and sculpting his body. He was a very fine and good looking young stud, a real favourite with the local girls. He played lots of sports and stayed in fine shape. Kushina could not help but notice Naruto had grown into a real man.

Since her divorce, Naruto had taken over as the man of the house. He did all the odd jobs around the house and took over many of the duties that Minato once did, like mowing the lawn and painting the house. It was during this that she had first felt some kind of sexual feeling towards her own son.

Some weeks ago, Naruto had been outside cleaning the windows of the house when she went out and offered him something to drink. He was at the top of the ladder, cleaning the windows to her bedroom. He was wearing just a pair of shorts and had no top on as his muscles bulged with every movement.

As she watched him stretch to reach the top of the window, Kushina found herself admiring his chiselled frame, his hard abs and his well defined leg muscles, she felt a sudden sexual urge and a fluttering in her chest.

This confused her a bit, was she just proud of her fine specimen son or was she getting horny from the display before her?

Over the next few days, Kushina found herself thinking more and more about her son. They had always been close and even more so since Minato left.

Naruto had always been affectionate with his mother, giving her hugs and kisses. Now they lived alone, Naruto seemed to spend more time fawning over his mother, making sure she was ok and telling her that she deserved better than his dad anyway.

A couple of days after seeing him up the ladder, Kushina was lying in bed late at night in her usual horny state. She had the covers kicked back and her short little nightdress hiked up over her stomach as she slid her hands between her legs and began to play with her pussy. Quite unintentionally, an image of Naruto entered her mind, an image of him with his shirt off and those tight, hard muscles flexing.

Kushina unconsciously began to rub her clit harder and her pussy grew much wetter. She knew it was wrong to think about her own son in this way, but she could not help it, she could not get the sight of him out of her mind.

Kushina had not seen her son's cock since he was little but she suddenly began imagining him with a nice large cock and that sent her over the edge.

Kushina began to furiously finger her now dripping wet gash. She allowed a few low deep groans to expel from she mouth as she writhed and squirmed around on the bed, gripping her legs together as she buried her fingers deep in her pussy. With her free hand she took a firm grip on her large breast and pinched hard on her nipples.

She felt her pussy convulse and tighten, a huge wave of sexual ecstasy washed over her as she flung her head back, arched her back off of the bed and rode out the biggest orgasm she had ever given to herself.

"FUCCCKKKKKK" Kushina moaned out as her pussy juices dripped from her hot, wet cunt.

It took her several minutes to regain her composure as she came down from her orgasm. The thoughts of her son's body still raced through her mind as her breathing began to slow and her heart rate returned to normal.

As she lay awake, trying to fall asleep that night, Kushina considered what she had just done. What kind of perverted mother was she? Bringing herself to orgasm thinking about her own son?

For the first time, Kushina began to think of her own son as a sexual being. She knew he had sex with his girlfriends but she never considered what it might be like if she was to have sex with him.

Again she allowed her hands to wander over her large 36dd tits and slowly down to her wet pussy lips.

* * *

Ever since that night, Kushina had been trying to put thoughts of Naruto out of her mind but she was finding it more and more difficult. These images just kept entering her head, thoughts of him naked, his hard young frame, lying on top of her, giving his own mother a good hard fuck!

These thoughts were driving her crazy for fuck's sake!

That Saturday morning, as she walked back up the stairs, Kushina wasn't thinking about her son in a sexual way, only that he was late getting up and would probably want her to wake him, so he could get to the gym.

She got to the top of the stairs and walked over to his door, which was shut. After reaching there she gently tapped on it and said "Naruto-kun are you awake honey?". No Reply.

Again she tapped on the door and waited for an answer, again nothing.

Getting fed up of the silence Kushina pushed down the handle and slowly opened the door inwards. The sun shone brightly through the window and onto her face. she had to close her eyes half shut to shield the sunlight. She looked across the room to where her son's bed was. The sun was making it hard to see clearly making her bring her hand across her forehead to block the light from her eyes.

As her eyes focused more clearly, Kushina could see Naruto laid out on his bed. His face looked so peaceful and his eyes were shut tight. He was laid flat on his back with his arm across his chest and his other one down by his side.

Then she saw it.

Her eyes were immediately drawn down his body to his crotch. The bed covers had been completely kicked back and Naruto was totally naked.

Kushina's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. She took an involuntary sharp intake of breath and her whole body jerked backwards.

She was staring straight at the biggest, largest, hardest and fattest cock she had ever seen.

Kushina stood transfixed as her eyes glued onto her son's gigantic length.

His cock was laying heavily on his stomach, slightly arched upwards, his large bulbous cock head pointing straight towards his face.

It was raging hard and even from the distance away that she was, about 10 feet, Kushina could clearly see the thick veins that ran the whole length of this monster shaft.

"Sweet Kami!" Kushina muttered as she stood completely transfixed on her son's hard cock. She had never seen a prick this big, It was easily more than twice the size of her ex-husbands and looked to be much, much thicker.

She finally managed to tear her eyes away and look at her son's face. He had not stirred and still slept soundly, despite her audible gasp of shock.

Returning her eyes to his dick, Kushina stepped forward and further into the room, the sunlight moved from her eyes and as she got closer to his bed, the full magnificent sight of this hard, young cock was oh so clear.

She now stood just a few feet from the bed, looking down onto her son and the epic sight of his huge morning wood. His whole body looked sculptured like some ancient Greek god, a modern day Adonis. The sunlight lit his whole figure and caused a dark shadow across his stomach, caused of course by his glorious hard-on.

Kushina fixed her gaze intently on his cock, her eyes still wide and her mouth practically drooling. Every inch of his giant pole looked shiny and perfect. Every vein looked ready to burst out from under the tight firm skin. His large fat cock-head stood proudly just a few inches from his stomach, as he breathed it raised and fell ever so slightly. It was the most amazing sight she had ever witnessed.

She stood with her hand drawn across her mouth trying to prevent any sounds of shock or excitement from escaping. Her breathing had grown heavy and her heart pounded against her chest. Her boobs heaved under her robe and she felt an intense but immense feeling deep inside her. Her pussy suddenly felt hot and wet, almost willing her to put her fingers down there.

Kushina continued to move her eyes along her son's naked frame, admiring the six pack of his stomach, his hard chest muscles and his handsome young sleeping face, but all the time being drawn back to his massive hard-on.

Images flashed across her mind, how amazing it must feel to have that huge thing going inside a pussy. Kushina felt intense jealousy towards all the girls that knew Naruto, especially the ones she knew he had sex with.

'My god I bet that giant thing could just rip a pussy apart.' She thought as she unconcsiously rubbed her thighs together.

Kushina noticed his big balls too, hanging below his legs and resting gently on the bed. They looked like two golf balls; perfectly rounded and formed, full of potent young spunk.

She felt her pussy get wetter as his massive stick twitched, her breathing grew heavier and she had to press her hand to her mouth even tighter to try to hold it in.

'No mother should look at her son the way I am doing right now', Kushina thought as she tried to pry her eyes away but the sight of that cock protruding from her boy was too much too walk away from. No mother should stand watching her son sleep naked while the biggest, fattest cock she has ever seen rests before her eyes, but that morning Kushina was glued to the spot.

She must have stood looking at him for over ten minutes but it seemed longer. Kusina just could not pull herself away from this god before her. The sun beat down on his whole body through the window, creating a perfect glean on his frame.

Her whole body shook with intense excitement and at the same time intense nervousness. What would she say if he woke up and caught her staring at his huge cock, His own mother admiring that giant love pole?

Finally she began to step back, ever so quietly towards the door. Her eyes remained transfixed on his body but especially on that prick.

Kushina managed to get back through the door and gently pull it back shut; as she did she finally removed her hand from her mouth and leaped away from the door.

She ran the short distance down the hall and into her own bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Kushina darted across the room and tugged at the cord around her dressing gown. She threw them open and tossed the robe over her shoulders. Her huge tits leaped forwards as she threw herself down onto her bed and onto her back.

Now naked, Kushina spread her legs wide and slapped her hand between her legs, clawing her fingers along her pussy lips. Her heavy breathing causing her tits to fall and rise across her chest and her whole body shook with excitement. She had never been this turned on in the whole of her life.

"OH FUCK!" Kushina groaned out loud as she shoved three fingers deep into her wet cunt, grabbing her boobs with her other hand.

She pumped her hand against her wet cunt and dug her fingers in deep. She could feel her pussy muscles tighten and clench around her fingers, her whole insides felt on fire.

The sight of that huge cock just burned into her thoughts as she picked up the pace of her deep finger fucking.

Kushina could hear the wet squelching sounds get louder as she forced a fourth finger up herself.

"Oh my god that cock is soooo fucking big," Kushina moaned as she imaged it sliding up her wet pussy.

The thought of fucking her own son now consumed mher mind as she felt herself ready to explode at any moment. Her heartbeat raced and her breathing grew very loud as she kept slamming her fist towards her insides, slapping her knuckles against her clit each time she drove her fingers in.

Bringing her other hand down kushina threw her legs high and wide and gave her clit button a hard slap with the tips of her fingers, then began to furiously strum her clit with all her strength.

"OH FUCK YESSSSSSS," Kushina screamed as her moans of intense pleasure grew louder and she didn't care who heard her. She could feel her pussy oozing all over her invading fingers and coating them in her thick hot juices.

Kushina arched her back and lifted her ample ass from the bed as her pussy clenched and fluxed, then erupted in a huge messy orgasm. Her whole body shook violently from head to toe. She clenched her teeth tightly, held my eyes closed as her legs involuntarily slapped together and she gripped her thighs around her fist and forearm as she rode the orgasmic wave of intense lust that overtook her whole body and soul. She was in sexual heaven.

* * *

When she had finally came down from her orgasm, Kushina just lay still on her bed, her eyes still rolling in her head. All she could think about was her son, that hard young body laying there, so vulnerable and taboo, but yet so free and tempting. The images of that massive young cock just filled her mind; she had never suspected that her son was so fantastically well hung.

His father had been so average and ordinary that she could not even imagine where he had got such a magnificent gene from. It was easily double the size of her ex-husbands and so much thicker, for fuck's sake! It was perfect in every way!

As she lay there contemplating what it must feel like to take that huge cock inside, there was a loud knock at her bedroom door. Naruto called out, "Mom I am off to the gym, see you later on."

"OK" Kushina called out as she threw her bed covers over her naked body, fearing he may open the door.

She listened as he ran down the stairs and a few seconds later heard the door close.

Kushina threw the covers off of her again and got up from the bed. She noticed a large wet patch on the mattress where she had been laying and could smell the unmistakable odour of sex in the room.

Getting dressed she headed downstairs and cleaned up the kitchen, but she could not het the sight of her son out of her mind.

That mighty large cock filled her every thought and her pussy was now constantly wet.

Later that day Kushina needed to go shopping.

As she walked along the street, her mind was constantly wandering away from her surroundings. She blocked out all of the noise around her and although her eyes were open; her mind was just filled with thoughts and images of her son.

"Hey watch where you're going," a man shouted at her as she collided into him.

"I'm very sorry," Kushina said as he looked at her with distain.

This was crazy; she had to get her mind straight! Seeing Naruto naked and that amazing finger fuck she had given herself had put her into some sort of shock. But she took a deep breath and carried on along the street.

About half an hour later, having done most of my shopping, she noticed that she was just walking past an adult shop she had walked past many times but had never gone inside. She had often wanted to but what was the point? It sold stuff like naughty underwear and outfits, sex toys and...

"Sex toys...I wonder," Kushina muttered to herself.

Her ex-husband had never been interested in seeing her dress sexy for him so she never bothered, but she could use a sex toy now he's gone.

Kushina walked swiftly into the store, hoping not to be seen by anyone who knew her.

Inside, she was shocked by the stuff they had. Walking around seeing crotch less panties and hot little see-through baby doll nighties, really naughty outfits of school girls and nurses, whips, handcuffs and full body leather kits. Shit! this was making her hot!

Then as she walked past a display of wedding night underwear Kushina saw the whole wall beyond covered in dildo's and vibrators.

Walking over to them, she felt her pussy getting hot just seeing the size and shape of some of these things. There were big black ones and pink ones. Some long, some short, some thick, some thin. The vibrators had little bits sticking out of them and one that really got her horny had two ends on it, one for the pussy and one for the ass.

Then near the top of the shelves she noticed one that took her breath away.

It was in a box with a plastic window on the front. The box read, 'Big Bully'.

"Fuck that looks like Naruto's," Kushina said turning around she made sure nobody had heard her, before moving her gaze back to the box.

She reached up and took it from the rack. As she brought it closer to her, the images of Naruto's cock again filled her mind. This huge big bully dildo looked just like what she had seen laying on her son's bed this morning.

It was just as long and thick and could almost have been moulded from Naruto's own cock.

Kushina felt her pussy getting wet and she had to squeeze her legs together to contain her sexual urges. She imagined lying on her bed shoving this huge toy inside her hot cunt, banging away at her pussy while she thought of her son. If she could not have his real 'big bully' cock, then at least she could have something that looked very much like it.

At that moment Kushina felt very naughty and embarrassed as she paid for the huge toy. The lady behind the counter seemed to give a little smile when she saw her walk up with it.

As she walked home, Kushina thought back to the days of her dull marriage. She has always been a good looking woman. Her tits have always been these epic 36dd, they stick out from whatever top she wear and her nipples always seem to be hard. She always kept in shape and always turned heads. Her husband used to appreciate all this when they were first together. But as the years went by he grew less interested to the point where he ran off with a younger woman.

Kushina has always considered herself to be pretty good in the bedroom. She can get pretty wild and love to talk dirty but her husband never really liked it. She longed to be with someone that she could truly open herself up to and get really wild with.

She thought about that huge monster toy in her bag and how hard she was going to fuck herself with it, especially after seeing how much it resembled her son's giant dick. Again she got horny thinking about that super looking young cock and Naruto's fine body. She started to walk quicker, she needed to fuck herself right now!

When Kushina arrived back home, she swiftly placed down her shopping and removed the 'big bully' box from her bag. Looking down at the mighty tool in its plastic confines she said."TIME TO FUCK MOMMY'S CUNT."

With that she leaped out of the kitchen and towards the stairs, she was wet already and could think of nothing else but shoving this huge, Naruto cock lookalike, up her hot hungry pussy.

Kushina hurried into her bedroom and ripped open the box. Pulling the plastic out, she was then able to free the huge rubber cock.

Taking it in her hands Kushina could hardly contain her excitement. It looked so real and so much like the one she had seen that morning. The veins bulged from the sides, just like Naruto's did. The big head looked ready to pop off the end and the thick shaft was almost identical in size to Naruto's massive dick.

Closing her fingers around the shaft she thought of her son. How much she would love to have closed her fist around that huge morning wood of his.

She was getting very hot and horny, running her hand along this big toy. Kushina scrapped her fingernails along the mighty girth and jacked it off, the same as she would a real cock.

She could feel her pussy tightening and contracting, a deep sensation in her cunt. She placed the dildo down on the bed and began to remove her clothes. She lifted her thin t-shirt over her head and threw it to the floor. Reaching around she unclasped her lacy black bra and slid the straps down her shoulders. Her huge round tits fell heavy on her chest before bouncing back up, her nipples hard and erect.

Kushina undid the buttons on her tight jeans and eased them down over her hips. Her thong covered ass shook as she lowered them down to the floor.

She took the waist band of her panties between her finger tips and yanked them down over her big bubble butt.

Now naked, she threw herself on the bed and grabbed hold of the mighty dildo. Feeling extremely horny she took the cock between her hands and again began to slide her fist over its full foot long length.

'It feel amazing to have something this big in my hand', Kushina thought, her mind fixated on her son and the magnificent site she had seen this morning. 'God the things I would do to that cock of his.'

Running her eyes as well as her hand all over the fat shaft she began to talk to her new friend.

"So big boy, what are you gonna do to my hot wet pussy. Are you gonna spread my cunt open and go right up inside me?"Kushina said as this was turning her on so much, playing with this huge toy.

She thought again of Naruto and wished that this cock was his.

"Oh god baby, your cock is so fucking big...mommy wants it.",Hearing herself say that made her pussy burn with heat and she could stand it no longer.

Kushina threw herself onto her back and spread her legs high in the air. Bringing the dildo down between her legs she gently slapped the big head against her wet lips.

"OHHHH Yeah baby," Kushina said as she held the cock in one hand and divided her cunt with the other.

Her tits heaved on her chest as her breathing grew heavy and her heart raced. Kushina had never taken anything this big inside her before but thinking of Naruto made her desperate to try it now.

"TIME TO FUCK YOUR DIRTY MOM," Kushina cried as she directed the giant wand towards her wet wide open pussy.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH" She screamed out as the big thick head entered her. Kushina felt her cunt muscles clench around the vast invading shaft as she plunged it deeper in.

She grabbed hold of the rubber dick and squeezed it tight pushing more and more of it inside her.

"OOOHHH FUCK YES," She growled as she tried to throw her legs even wider apart. The huge thick girth drilled in her ever deeper and her cunt oozed with hot wet juices.

Her insides gripped and then contracted around the vast shaft. She held it at the base of the 12 inches and rammed it home as hard as she could.

"SWEET...FUCKING...KAMI...ARRRRGGGH," Kushina screamed out so loud that it made her wonder if the neighbors could hear her. She felt the large head hit the very hilt of her insides and looked down to see nearly the whole cock was in her.

"YES YOU FUCKING HUGE BOY..FUCK MY DIRTY, DEEP CUNT."Kushina hollered out as she began to really fuck herself with the dildo, in and out she slammed it, pulling nearly the whole thing out of her then in one screaming, cunt ripping motion, she fucked it right back in again.

"YES FUCK...OH FUCK THAT HUGE MONSTER IS RIPPING ME APART." Kushina could not contain her yells of pleasure. She was breathing hard and her huge boobs raised and fell on her chest. Her nipples were on stalks and wished she had her son to suck on them right there and then.

Kushina thought of Naruto the whole time she was fucking the huge cock up her pussy. She knew already that Naruto's cock was just as big as this. Just as capable of ripping her open with every thrust. The thought of having her legs spread open like some filthy fuck hungry slut, while her son bangs his giant cock in her sent her mind into an orgasmic whirl.

She held her eyes firmly shut as she continued to fuck herself senseless with the huge toy. Her pussy was so wet that she could hear the squelching sounds every time she pushed the dildo in.

With her legs spread open like a whore, Kushina just imagined it was Naruto, fucking his mother hard with that massive big prick of his.

"FUCK ME NARUTO-KUN, FUCK YOUR MOTHER SO HARD."She yelled and took a huge intake of breath and arched her back up from the bed. Her tits quivered and shook as she felt her pussy ready to erupt all over the massive dildo.

"OHHHHHHHHHH FUCK." Kushina screamed at the top of her voice as a huge orgasm shot through her whole body. Her insides tightened and clung onto the 12inch fuck stick that she continued to pump up her cunt. Her pussy gushed and fired large amounts of her juices out onto the bed. She held tightly to the base of the cock and rammed it in again to the very depths of her cunt, as she rode out the hardest orgasm she had ever had.

It continued for what seemed like minutes. Gush after gush shot from her pussy, the whole big, fat toy was dripping wet as it slid like a knife through hot butter in and out of her well expanded cunt.

Her breathing and heart rate remained off the scale as her whole body was again overcome with another huge wave of sexual ecstasy. Her son and his young, big cock just filled her every thought.

After a good 10 minutes Kushina finally pulled the dildo from her sopping wet pussy. The sounds were obscene, loud wet pops and squelches as the fat dick withdrew inch by inch from her well fucked pussy. The head finally fell from her and landed on the bed, in a puddle of her cum.

Kushina brought her fingers to her hole and scooped up a copious amount of her juices. It felt hot and thick and stuck to her fingers like glue. Bringing it up to her huge tits, Kushina gently rubbed it into her nipples, circling around her sensitive big boobs.

There she was laying on her bed, in a pool of her own fuck juices,her legs still wide open and her cunt dripping. That huge monster toy laying in between her legs, all shiny and wet.

"Oh fuck," She said to herself. "Mommy just got fucked really good."

Kushina continued to lay there for nearly an hour, still reeling from the fucking she had given herself. Her insides felt empty without the foot long length up her pussy and her cunt still oozed.

As she lay coming down from her high, all she could think of was Naruto. His hard young body and of course that massive cock of his, those large heavy cum filled balls and that gorgeous handsome face.

Despite the hard fucking Kushina had just given herself, she was again getting really horny. 'Naruto is my son, I could never really have sex with him, but at least I could pretend to.' She thought reaching between her legs she again lifted up the huge toy and edged it back towards her hungry wet pussy.

* * *

 **And That's It for chapter 1. As you guys can see this is another Naruto/Kushina lemon**.

 **I am uploading this story in full sweep. So read, enjoy and review if you guys want me to making such hot stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's the second chapter of this fic. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

 **Also let me make one thing clear right now. This fic is about how a horny milf seduces her young and well hung son. So this is mostly based on Kushina's experience, unlike my previous fics which were based on Naruto's experience. Though that does not mean in any way that this is just one person's point of view.**

 **Read and Ejoy.**

 **Disclaimer:- I don't own Naruto**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:-**

 **'And so it begins'**

Several days went by and Kushina continued to fuck herself senseless with her Naruto lookalike dildo whenever she got the chance.

Kushina had never felt so completely aroused. Her normally high sex drive had gone into overdrive and her new toy was the cause. The best times were when Naruto was out of the house, she could rip her clothes off and fuck herself silly, screaming as loud as she wanted.

Her real issue though was Naruto of course. She had tried to catch sight of her son's cock again by opening his door early in the mornings, but he either had the covers over him or he woke up when she went in. It was getting really frustrating. Although she had her huge dildo and thought about him every time she fucked herself, it just wasn't enough and she was getting desperate to see that giant fuck stick again.

The summer began to heat up and Naruto was wearing less and less around the house. In the garden he would sit in just a pair of shorts that clung to his muscled figure. His muscles bulging with every movement, his six pack abs gleamed in the sunshine. To her, he was the definition of perfection.

From the kitchen window Kushina stood gazing out at him. Her pussy got wet just seeing him in this half naked state. Her eyes travelled the length of his body and fixed on the front of his shorts, where she knew underneath that monster lay.

She had to control herself from just running out and jumping on him, ripping his shorts down and engulfing that immense thing in her mouth.

She closed her eyes and imagined opening her lips and feeling that hot, hard cock sliding into her mouth, lowering her head down, taking her beautiful son's length as deep into her throat as she could. 'God I will suck my boy like a vacuum given the chance.' Kushina thought with a longing sigh.

Her dirty thoughts and the sight of Naruto in the garden had made her fucking horny and gagging for a hard banging again. Running to her room, she slammed her door and took her huge dildo out from its hiding place under her bed.

Kushina got down on her knees and bent over the side of the bed. Holding the fake cock at its base she stood it up in front of her. Then leaning forward, she opened her mouth wide and shoved it in. For the next twenty minutes Kushina deep throated the mighty toy, wishing it was her son lying before her.

She got very dirty with that thing, spitting on it and letting it dribble down the fat length before engulfing her mouth back around and down it.

A puddle of her saliva formed at the base of the toy and her hand became soaked as she flung her tightly gripped fist up and down the shaft.

With her other hand she felt under her short skirt and pulled her little thong aside, then plunged three fingers up her cunt.

It must have looked a filthy sight. There she was bent over the edge of the bed, with her fat ass sticking out like she was waiting to be fucked up the butt. Her fist between her legs fingering her wet pussy, her mouth wrapped around a 12inch rubber cock, pumping it in and out with fury and purpose, her hand jacking it off like a whore.

Kushina's mind was in a frenzy of lust and naughty thoughts about her son Naruto. Her cunt, hot and dripping wet, as her fingers jerked around inside her tight cunt.

When she had finally brought herself to another raging climax and calmed herself down, Kushina cleaned up and headed back downstairs.

Naruto was in the kitchen when she got there.

"Hey Mom, I'm going to pick up Samui in a moment," he said.

Naruto stood with his back to Kushina against the sink. His broad shoulders and strong back gave way to the magnificent sight of that ass in those tight shorts. Her mind again whirled,'What I wouldn't give to have my hands on this amazing ass in front me.'

"Mom, did you hear me?" Naruto said again after recieving no response to his statement.

"What...Oh yes, sorry baby...yeah that's ok" Kushina replied, finally coming to her senses.

"We are gonna come here and watch a movie in my room...is that ok?" he asked, crossing the kitchen and sitting at the table.

She had never been totally sure what Naruto's relationship with Samui was. At times they seemed just friends; at others she thought maybe they were more. Kushina was sure they were booty call buddies.

As Naruto sat eating lunch, she walked over to the refrigerator to get some milk for her coffee.

"Mom are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Baby, I'm fine," She replied, walking across to sit with him at the table. "Why do you ask that," looking at him as he ate.

"It's just you seem a bit weird the last few days...kinda quite!" Naruto replied with a frown on his face as he looked at his mother.

Kushina thought about the continual fucking's she had been giving herself 'Had he heard me banging that huge dildo up me?...did he know I wanted to fuck him?...no how could he know that? I have been careful to avoid any interaction like that.'

"No baby, I'm ok really...just a bit lonely maybe," She said trying her best to sound honest.

As Naruto looked at his mother with an inquisitive glance, Kushina thought to herself, 'Why did I just say that?'

"Lonely mom?...why are you lonely...I'm here?" Naruto said with his frown now more prominent.

Without thinking about what she was saying Kushina blurted out,"No I mean... bedroom lonely!"

"Oh...yeah...sure...got it," he replied. Before turning his attention back to his lunch.

At first Kushina could not believe she had said that out loud, but then she thought'So what, he is a man now; he must know I have needs?'

After a few moments Naruto looked at her across the table and said,"You know mom, there is no reason why you should be lonely...you are really hot...You should get out and meet someone."

Kushina's eyes widened hearing her son call her really hot. Did he really think that?

"Oh thank you baby...but I don't think I am hot!",Kushina said with an odd shyness about her.

"Sure you are mom," Naruto said firmly, "All the guys around here think so... and so do I."

All she could think to do was let out a little giggle and smile at him.

Just thenNaruto stood up from his chair and walked towards the door, but as he went he said,"And you got a great rack too...see you later mom. Love Ya."

Naruto turned his head and gave his mother a little wink as he left the room, having just told her she has great tits!

Kushina had to take a deep relaxing breath after Naruto walked out the front door. Her son Naruto, who she had seen with a massive erection a few days before and who had caused her to be more horny than she had ever been in her whole life, just told her he thought that she is hot and has great boobs.

While she was shocked to discover that Naruto thought that about her, Kushina was also over the moon to hear him say it. She didn't think he ever took any notice of his mother, but clearly he did and it made her feel giddy inside.

* * *

Later that night, Kushina was sitting in the living room when she heard the front door open and Naruto walked in with Samui.

Samui is a good looking girl, the same age as Naruto. They went to high school together and she lives around the corner. She is about 5ft 7" tall with a thin waist and breast that rivaled her own in size. Samui has short bob cut blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked like a hot American girl next door, a real bombshell type. Through her t-shirt Kushina could see her nipples poking out. Her huge tits jiggling with her every movement.

"Hey Kushina-san, How you doing?" Samui asked Naruto's mother as they walked in.

"Hello Samui-chan, I'm fine thanks honey," Kushina replied as she gave the younger girl a gentle smile.

"Mom, Samui and I are gonna watch a movie in my room, is that ok?" Naruto asked as he encircled Samui's waist with his right arm.

"Yeah of course baby...have fun.", Kushina replied trying to sound as uninterested as she could.

Giving a nod of thanks, Naruto started moving towards his room upstairs, bringing Samui along with him, his arm still around her waist.

Watching them go towards the stairs, Kushina could not help feeling jealous of Samui. For the next few hours Samui was gonna get to cuddle up next to that hot young body of her son's, where she was desperate to be.

Kushina sat watching t.v until just after 11pm when she decided to head for bed. She was in her usual horny state and felt like a quick play with her pussy before going to sleep would help satiate her hunger a bit.

She headed up stairs and into her bedroom. Once there Kushina removed her clothes and reached for her red nightdress. It was her summer dress, pretty thin and short but managed to keep her large assets contained.

As she pulled it over her head, she caught a glimpse of her naked body in the mirror behind the door. Taking a moment to look Kushina thought that maybe Naruto was right. 'I mean I do have a great rack...in fact I had a fucking awesome rack. My tits are still firm and well rounded, my nipples as hard as steel. My stomach is flat and in good shape and my shaved pussy looks fine. Hmm yes, Naruto is definitely right. I do have an awesome rack.'

Roaming her hands along her big tits and taught stomach she thought,'But what good does it do me? I am still about to get into bed, horny and alone, nobody's gonna be playing with my big mommy melons tonight.'

Shaking her to get rid of her depressing thoughts Kushina heard a noise from outside room's door. Slowly opening it she then crossed the landing to the top of the stairs and looked down into the darkness. 'Is there someone in the house?'

Then she heard something again, sounded like a thud against the wall...but it did not come from downstairs...it came from behind her.

Turning around she noticed the light coming from the crack around the edges of Naruto's bedroom door. She crept across the landing and stood silently outside. Turning her head Kushina brought her left ear close to the door and listened.

At first she heard nothing, but then a few seconds later she heard an unmistakable groan. Kushina knew that sound all too well; She had been doing enough of them herself over the last few days. Again a few seconds later the groan sound from within her son's room.

Kushina listened more intently now. She could hear heavy breathing and a gentle tap of something on the wall.

A few quite moments went by, then she heard Samui in a low deep moaning voice say, "Oh fuck eat meeeeee Naruuuuu."

Kushina took a step back from the door and felt her heart jump a beat. 'They are fucking...I know it.' she thought as a blush overcame her entire face.

Creeping back against the door, but being careful not to press against it and alert them that she was there, Kushina listened again.

Samui continued to breathe so loud that she could hear every intake and exhale. Her groans of pleasure grew louder and more frequent.

"Eat me Naruto!"

Kushina pictured the scene behind this door. Her son with his face buried between that young girls legs, his mouth and tongue lapping at her 18 year old cunt, probing deep inside it. Samui lying there with her legs open, looking down at her son as he sucked and licked her.

"Oh Naru yeah...that feels so good babyyyy," she again groaned out.

This went on for several minutes. The moans getting louder and the sounds of breathing even deeper.

"Shove your fingers in me baby."Samui said through her throaty moans.

To Kushina it felt like a huge rush of excitement shoot through her whole body as she listened to Samui telling her son what she wanted.

"OOOOHHHHHHH." It was the kind of groan that only someone in the midst of sex would make, a deep hard satisfying sound.

Standing there in just her flimsy nightdress, Kushina let her hands wander over her breasts and start to pinch on her nipples. Her pussy was getting wet and she was getting turned on from just listening to this.

After several moments of listening to Samui being pleasured by her son's clearly talented fingers and tongue, Kushina again heard her voice, breathless and low, but clear and unmistakable.

"Naru...I...want...your...big...cock baby!"

Kushina's eyes widened and without thinking about it, she cupped both her hands around her boobs and squashed them together. She listened intently as the creaking of the bed and noise of them moving around wafted from the room.

"You want it hard baby?" Naruto said he shoved his dick few inches inside the hot blonde.

"Yeah Naru, fuck my little pussy hard baby! Fuck me as hard as you want! Just fuckme you stud!" Samui exclaimed as she felt her lovers huge cock going inside her pussy.

"Oh yeah...I will babe" Naruto replied as he started to pick up the tempo.

"Yeah do it good, fill me up with your big cock! Do it baby! DO IT!" Samui nearly yelled as Naruto really started giving her a hard fucking.

"OHHHHHHHHH FUCK YEAH!" She yelled when her lover hit a particulr sweet spot inside her.

Meanwhile Kushina just stood there listening to the pair of teens as Samui took Naruto inside her. Within seconds her groans had turned to muffled screams. Clearly either she or Naruto had their hands over her mouth, muffling the cries of pleasure.

"MUUFFFFFHHHHHHH" Rang out Samui's muffled scream as she tried to keep up with the blond pounding her pussy for all she was worth.

"Oh yeah baby...take my cock," Naruto moaned out as he continued to slam his dick in the hot caverns of the big breasted blonde girl.

Outside Kushina's mind went crazy listening to the sounds from behind the door. Her son was right now between the girls legs, pushing his huge cock inside her, filling her young pussy with his enormous fucker.

Her pussy was on fire and Kushina had to reach her hands under her nightdress and start playing with her wet meaty cunt.

The sounds from within the room grew louder and harder. She could hear their young bodies slapping together, the sound of the bed knocking rhythmically against the wall. Samui clearly had her mouth still covered but the screams of pleasure just grew more intense.

Occasionally Kushina would hear Naruto quietly say something to her like."Oh fuck your pussy is so tight baby," Or "Take my cock deep."

The loud slapping noises just grew louder and the pace of their fucking was clearly intense. The knocking of the bed on the wall got quicker as her son fucked his girl harder.

Outside the closed door Kushina was becoming a wreck. She was half bent over with her hand probing deep up her now sopping wet pussy. She had to hold her other hand over her mouth to try to stop any noises from escaping. Her heart beat raced and her breathing had become very irregular. She felt light headed, as though she was floating along on a cloud. In her mind she was imagining what was happening in that room. Naruto banging his whole cock inside the blonde girl's pussy, giving her the damn good fucking that Kusnina herself was desperate for.

"Gonna cum baby." She heard her son groan out, coupled with the sounds of the furious slapping of bodies.

"ohhhhhhhhh fuccccckkkkk." Naruto groaned once again.

Behind the door Kushina pounded her fingers up her cunt, hard and fast, as she listened to her son moaning in ecstasy, shooting his load from those big heavy young balls. She wondered if he had just fired his spunk over Samui or if he had blown his nuts inside her,'Oh my god, imagine that, all his hot thick cum shooting deep inside a wet, well fucked pussy.' She thought with the idea sending her over the line.

She felt her legs get very weak and could feel her pussy contracting around her fingers. Her insides filled with her juices and she practically gushed a puddle onto the floor. Inside the room the sounds of heavy breathing continued and Kushina could still make out Samui's muffled groans.

* * *

Kushina finally and quietly made her way back into her own room and flung herself onto her bed. She felt exhausted. She had been standing outside her son's door for about fifteen minutes, listening to the teens fucking. She had worked herself up into a frenzy, pumping her fingers into her wet hot pussy, imagining herself lying in that room with her son fucking that immense, long dick into her drippeing wet cunt.

For the next hour she lay awake thinking about her son. Nearly a week had gone by since she had seen his giant cock as he lay sleeping.

Kushina had brought and used a dildo that looked just like his love length, bringing herself to some of the most intense orgasms of her life. Then there were those things her son said to her earlier today, about her being hot and having a great rack.

'Now I had heard him fucking and it sounded like she was in heaven...and I want some of that too.' Kushina thought as she lay there with her wet pussy still oozing, She made a decision. Kushina didn't care that he was her son. She didn't care that it was wrong. She was fucking horny and only her son's massive cock could help her.

From tomorrow morning she was launching operation 'Fuck her Naruto!'

* * *

The next day Kushina woke up more determined than ever, She wanted Naruto.

The question was though how was she going to get him?

Seducing her son was not something she had thought about before. Then she thought back to what he had said yesterday in the kitchen. He had obviously noticed her large assets, but then who hadn't? So maybe her tits would be a good starting point.

Kushina had never dressed slutty or revealing clothes. Her husband always said, "Keep those things under wraps." But maybe it was time that she started to flaunt her big double d's. Let her son really see what a great rack she has.

She went shopping again that day and brought some tight, low cut tops and shorter skirts. They would allow her cleavage to be more fully accentuated. Trying them on in the shop changing room, Kushina looked in the mirror to see her tits practically spilling out over the top. The material clung around them and pushed them together. With the short skirt above her knee, she looked hot as fuck!

When she returned home, Kushina went to her bedroom and prepared for Naruto's return. She knew that Naruto would be home from the gym soon. Squeezing her boobs into her new revealing shirt, she could not wait to see her son's face when he saw these babies on display.

She heard his car pull into the driveway and rushed downstairs and into the kitchen. Kushina wanted this to look casual, like she wasn't doing anything different. The door opened and Naruto called out "Mom, I'm home."

"In the kitchen baby," She called back to him. Her heart beat raced and her knees trembled with anticipation.

"Hey mom...wow I'm shattered, that was a long workout." Naruto said with a groan as he rubbed his neck tiredly.

Kushina stood with her back to him as he sat at the table. Then trying not to giggle she turned around to face him.

"Aww my poor boy, would you like something to drink."Kushina asked in an overly sweet and childish tone.

"Yeah that would be great," Naruto replied and then he looked up from the table and straight at his mother.

Kushina had her ass pressed back against the cupboard and she stood there just a few feet from the table, looking over and down onto her son.

His eyes darted straight to her boobs, being squashed by the tight material of the thin t-shirt. She looked at him as his eyes almost popped out of his head and his mouth dropped open. He looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Wow mom, like the new shirt...you look... fab." Naruto said, his mouth still hung open.

Trying to be nonchalant about it, Kushina gazed down at her heaving breasts, spilling out around the top and sides of the shirt. Her eyes crossed from one tit to the other as she said,"Thanks... I brought it today...do you think it shows a little too much off?"

Naruto sat there practically mesmerised by his mother's tits. His eyes had not left her chest. Kushina noticed that he was still sweating from his workout at the gym. He wore a white t-shirt that clung to his tight muscled pecs.

After a few seconds of being transfixed on her enclosed melons, Naruto came to his senses and blinked his eyes before looking his mom in the face.

"Errr no mom...it looks great really...never seen you... looking like that before."Naruto said with an audible gulp as he tried not to let his eyes stray to her big boobs.

Feeling brave and with some kind of almost hypnotic power over her son, Kushina raised her arms and placed her hands on either side of her chest. Gently, she pushed her boobs together, causing a deep dark crack in the middle. Looking down she could only see her tit flesh piling under her chin.

To Naruto, who sat in front of her, it must have looked like they were going to erupt over the top of the shirt.

"I think my boobs look too big in this though...want do you think?" Kushina asked in a low voice.

"Errr..Errr...no mom, they look great...told you, you have a great rack."Naruto said as he finally gave in to the desire and feasted his eyes on his mother's barely concealed flesh.

Kushina's heart jumped and her legs almost gave way as he said that. There she was stood just feet from her son, squashing her big tits together, just being restrained by the thin material.

"Mom...I need...to go shower," Naruto said, his eyes again transfixed on her large spilling jugs.

"Ok baby," Kushina replied as she slowly removed her hands from around her breasts, allowing them to fall back apart.

She watched closely as Naruto got up from the table and swiftly walked from the room. Her eyes travelled the length of his back as he walked away. The t-shirt, wet with sweat, clung to his shoulder and back muscles. His running shorts encased his hard defined legs and ass; it sent a shiver right through her just looking at what she believed to be perfect male specimen's back.

As she heard him run up the stairs and the bathroom door close, Kushina let out a schoolgirl giggle and cupped her hand to her mouth.

Her whole body trembling with excitement as she thought how her own son, her gorgeous young stud, packing a giant cock, had just sat there and been totally hooked on the sight of her big tits.

He had been hardly able to tear his eyes away from her bulging double dd's. Kushina had never seen him so lost for words. She could bet hundred bucks that he was up there right now thinking about them.

She imagined him in the bathroom, taking his massive cock in hand and starting to jack it off, thinking about his mother's jugs, maybe wishing that he could shoot his big load all over them.

Kushina was getting horny and wet just thinking about it. The really good thing was though that she had, with only minimal effort and a tight t-shirt, been able to reduce her son to a wide eyed, open mouthed, tit admiring, lost for words, wreck that had to run from the room.

Phase one of operation 'Fuck her Naruto', was definitely underway.

* * *

Later that night Kushina called Naruto down for dinner, he had been in his room for the last few hours.

Sitting opposite each other at the table, Kushina kept catching her son looking at her cleavage, still wrapped in her low cut top,trying his best to not get caught staring at her assets.

The conversation was normal until in a low, almost nervous voice Naruto said,"Mom..I think you look really awesome today."

Kushina felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at her son, again admiring her boobs.

Smiling in sly manner Kushina replied"Thanks, you are very sweet...I'm glad you like THEM!"

Naruto's eyes shot up from her chest and looked at her in the face, with a rather embarrassed grin.

"Sorry," he said, "It's hard not to look at them."

"It's ok baby, it's been a long time since a man took that much notice of my boobs.",Kushina said hiding her giddiness from her tone.

Both mother and son exchanged a smile with each other as her pussy began to get wet. Kushina felt a new found bravery in talking to her son, in her gagging desperation to get him naked, she was willing to say things to him that she would never have said before.

"You know, you should show off that body of yours a little more baby...you are very good looking young man you know."She said in a complimenting tone as her eyes roamed over his frame.

Naruto looked across the table and smiled at his beautiful redhead mother,"Thanks mom, I didn't think you noticed?"

Raising an eyebrows at his query, Kushina replied, "Of course I do...you're a hunk baby. I'm so proud of you, you are a fine figure of a man...it's no wonder the girls all swarm around you."

Kushina could instantly see the surprise in her son's eyes as they continued to eat.

Feeling emboldened by the flow of their conversation she continued, "And what's more...if you weren't my son, I would be all over you!"

Just as soon as she said that Kushina took a deep breath, 'Shit! Have I gone too far too soon?'

Naruto swallowed hard, before again bringing his eyes up, glancing at his mom's tits then looking straight at in her eyes. He paused for a moment, gazing deep into her eyes then replied with an almost arrogant grin,"Don't let that stop you mom."

Kushina felt her mouth become as dry as a desert and felt a strange tingle in her stomach. 'What did he just say? Did I heard him right?'

He again sunk his eyes down to her boobs and said, "I wouldn't mind THEM all over me!"

Naruto then looked back up and winked at her.

He had never lacked confidence and had always been quite forward, but never with his mother and never so blatant. Suddenly Kushina started feeling shy and giggled like a teenage schoolgirl at the compliment her son just gave her.

The rest of dinner went by and the conversation returned to more general things, but Kushina's mind was still in daze from what just happend.

All she could think of was what they had said to each other, and especially what Naruto had said to her. 'Was he actually telling me that he wanted me or was I just reading it wrong? Maybe he was just flirting? Or maybe in my horny, sex obsessed, mind, I am just trying too hard.' Were her thoughts as they finished their dinner.

After dinner both mother and son went into the living room to watch t.v. Kushina sat next to Naruto on the sofa and could not refrain from moving her eyes down to her son's crotch all the while remembering the magnificent sight she had seen there that morning while he slept.

As they sat there Kushina tried to think of her next move. She was getting hornier by the minute and had to control her urge to just jump on her and plunge her tongue deep into his mouth. To her it seemed like her short skirt had not so far seemed to have much of an effect on him, he had been far more interested in her bulging breasts.

Subtly Kushina tried to squirm on the sofa, trying to get it to ride up but it wasn't working. When that failed she changed her tactics to try and snuggle up towards her son.

She gave out a fake yawn and stretched her arms wide, then bringing them back down, landed her left arm onto Naruto's leg and left it there. Then she fell sideways and brought her head to rest on his shoulder.

"Mmmm, that's better." Kushina said as she opened her hand out flat on his thigh and sunk deeper into his side all the while nuzzling her face against Naruto's neck.

Once again she subtly tried to press her boobs against his arm but instead ended up with her tits practically wrapped around his strong biceps.

Naruto said nothing as she kept pressing herself against him. "Time to ramp this up a bit," Kushina thought feeling particularly bold now.

Her pussy was getting wet and her heartbeat started racing, She had not been this close to her son in such a long time, but the difference now was that she was horny as fuck and wanted him in all the depraved manners possible.

Trying not to make it obvious, Kushina gently began to move her fingers on Naruto's leg. Without moving her hand she danced her fingers around, slowly scratching her nails on his muscular thigh.

Her returned eyes to the t.v, with her head resting on his shoulder, Kushina could not see where his eyes were but she could hear his breathing becoming quite heavy.

She pressed my jugs harder into her son's arm and began to make little circles on his leg with her fingers.

This continued for about five minutes, when she looked down and saw it. A slight tent was appearing in the front of Naruto's shorts. He was getting a hard-on.

Kushina bit her lower lip and held her whole body rigid trying not to show any signs that she had seen it.

She kept her eyes glued on his lap, watching as the outline of his growing cock was becoming visible. The material of his shorts seemed to cling around the shaft and as it hardened it began to stretch across his lap, covered under the shorts.

Her hand resting on his leg was just a few inches away from where the fat shaft now was. She was so close to grabbing hold of that dick. The very same dick she had been fantasazing about for so long now.

Just as things were getting heated up, Naruto leaned forward and said, "I think I better get up."

"Why? Kushina asked, already knowing full well why he wanted to leave.

"I got a hard-on," Naruto said almost proudly, lifting himself up from the sofa.

As he stood the massive cock towered in his shorts, causing a tent like effect. It jutted out about eight inches in front of him and the amazing sight caused her to take a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh wow...did I do that?" Kushina asked, trying to tear her eyes up from his crotch to his face.

"Yeah mom...I'm sorry." Naruto replied rubbing the back of his neck and giving her a sheepish smile.

"Oh don't be silly baby...I've seen a hard-on before...come and sit back down." She told him not wanting him to leave and tapped her hand on the sofa next to her.

Naruto gave a small sigh and returned to the seat where his mother again snuggled back into him.

"Mind you...I've not seen one that big before baby," Kushina said, feeling very daring and brave after seeing his massive tent.

She looked into her son's eyes and gave him a naughty sideways smile.

Naruto returned the gesture and said,"Thanks mom...I'm glad you like it."

Smiling at her breautifully Kushina nuzzled her boobs back against his arm and rested her head back on his shoulder. Her eyes though were firmly looking down.

The massive erection was now tented under his shorts. The waistband had actually lifted from him. She felt an uncontrollable rush of excitement run through her body.

'What would he say if I just place my hand on it, gave it a squeeze and feel its huge girth?'' she thought, the huge dick before her becoming more tempting by the second.

'No, it' too early for that, I have to control my urges', her thoughts continued as her fingers twitched a bit in an effort to stop themselves from reaching the giant pole that was just inches from her grasp.

Instead she placed her hand across his stomach and could instantly feel her son's hard muscled abs, His thin t-shirt barely covering the chiselled frame below.

As they sat watching t.v, the redheaded mother tried to think how she could take this forward. It needs to be gradual. But then again her son seemed quite comfortable sitting next to her with a full on erection in his shorts, so maybe it wasn't going to be too hard to take the next step?

By this time her pussy was soaping wet as she sat there, the sight of that cock, so big and hard, but sadly covered, was driving her insane. Kushina knew that she would need to give herself a good fucking with her huge dildo again tonight.

Suddenly the hot milf got an idea. She had gotten so hot listening to Naruto fucking Samui, maybe she could get him hot for herself if he heard his own mother fucking herself, or even better than that, if he actually saw her taking that huge dildo of her's inside her cunt.

A plan started to formulate in her mind. She could go up to bed and fuck herself but make lots of noise to get Naruto's attention and then accidentally (on purpose) forget to fully close her door and see if Naruto would come and spy on her.

Just thinking about it was turning her on so much, as if she wasn't wet enough already.

But the thought of actually letting her son see with her legs wide open taking a massive dildo up pussy was making her even more horny.

She again fixed her eyes on his lap and the monster pressing up from beneath his shorts. 'Fuck I wanted that cock.' Kushina thought lightly lickling her lower in desire.

Lifting herself off of him, Kushina said boldly,"I'm off to bed baby...I need to lie down after seeing that... thing." she nodded her head down at his crotch as she stood up, her huge tits straining her shirt.

Naruto looked up at his mother and smiled, then said,"You should see it without the shorts!" then he winked at her slyly.

Eyes widening at her son's boldness Kushina took a moment, then replied with a slight smile, "Promises, promises."

With that she turned and walked out of the door, glancing back over her shoulder to see Naruto staring at her ass as she walked.

"Night Baby" She said, flinging her head back around and tossing her luscious red hair over her shoulder.

"Night Mom," Naruto called back still staring at his mother's bubble butt.

Kushina raced upstairs and into her bedroom and pulled her tight t-shirt over her head and ripped down her little black bra. Her big tits bounced heavy against her chest and crashed together as she leaned forward to peal down her skirt.

She whipped down her thong and stood naked. The moonlight shone through the window and she walked over to draw the curtains. She didn't want anyone but Naruto to see this show. Only her son has the right to see his mother in her full naked glory.

Swiftly she turned on her bedroom light and shut the door. Obviously she eased it closed until about a three inch gap was left between the door and the frame. She still wanted to give her son a good show.

"That's enough," She said to herself and walked over to the bed and removed the 'big bully' from his hiding place and climbed onto the bed.

Feeling excited, Kushina could hardly contain herself. Her pussy was already soaking wet from watching that cock grow in her son's shorts.

She wrapped her hand around the fake cock and thought back to a few moments ago when she was so close to Naruto and I ran her hand along the shaft and imagined it was her son's giant cock in her hand.

Kushina finally threw herself back on the bed. Her big tits slapped and collided around, as she got herself comfortable. Then she lowered her arms between her legs, spreading them open, and brought the big toy to her clit.

A sharp shudder shot through her as it touched the sensitive wet area. Her clit button seemed to swell as she began to move the head of the dildo around.

By this time she was gagging to just slam this whole fat length inside her, but stopped herself as tonight was about getting Naruto's attention.

Slowly Kushina began to make some deep groans as she slapped the big bully against her wet pussy. Little droplets of sweat and cunt juice splashing on her hand.

Then, she took it by the base and aimed the giant head straight at her gaping hole. She threw her legs into the air and relaxed her pussy muscles ready for the invasion.

Kushina nudged the fat cock head past her pussy lips, which spread open with ease and then pushed it in further and let out a loud hard moan as it slid deep up he hot pussy.

"MMMMMMMMM."Kushina moaned out as she began to pump the long hard shaft in and out of her cunt. Her muscles contracted around it as she bumped the end inside her pussy.

Unsure if Naruto could hear her or not, Kushina started to moan and groan louder.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH FUCK YEAH...MMMMM...FAT COCK...OHHHHH FUCK YEAH."

She writhed her body around on the bed, making her huge tits jiggle from side to side as she clung onto the end of the battering ram toy and continued to shove it deep up her hot cunt.

"OOOOOHHHHH SHIT...FUCK YEAH."Kushina shouted as she flunged her legs as high and wide as she could, her open cunt, filled with her fat dildo, pointing straight at the slightly open door. If Naruto was there he would see everything.

She tried to hold off cumming but was too worked up to stop the incoming tsunami. The day's events had made her so horny and wet she could only last a few moments.

Kushina screamed in ecstasy as she felt her pussy flood with a hard orgasm.

"OH FUCK...FUCK MEEEEEEEE."

She kept pounding her fist forward, driving the mighty shaft inside her, coating it in her hot juices.

"FUCKKKKK."Kushina rode it out, screaming out so that Naruto could not have failed to hear her. She breathed hard and deep, her tits bouncing heavily on her chest.

She felt another gush building inside and slammed the whole length deep inside her pussy, before pulling the 12 inch fucker right out.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH."

Her pussy erupted again, this time firing a gush of juices from her soaking wet cunt hole. Her whole body shook violently, stretched out on the bed. She threw her left arm up to her breasts and grabbed them hard, locking her fingertips around the hard erect nipple of her right tit.

"ARRRRRRRR...FUCKKKKKKK...DIRTY MOMMY."

Kushina tried to calm herself down and reduce her whole body seemed frozen as she felt her pussy continue to spasm and ooze.

She brought her hand to her clit and began to rub it up and down the wet dripping gash. Everytime she touched herclit button, it felt like she was being electrocuted, waves of intense pleasure ran through her body.

Kushina thought of her son, thinking that Naruto must have heard her. She had only made that kind of noise when he was out of the house. Her screams of orgasm must have reverberated around the house. The question was, had he come upstairs?

There really was no way to tell, so she decided the show must go on.

After a few moments recovery time, Kushina reached down between her legs and picked up the dildo and brought it up to her chest. She stood it up by the base and rested it between her tits. Just then she heard a noise. It sounded like the stairs...Naruto!

She tried to pay no attention to it and quickly moved the big toy back to her pussy. Then again she heard another loud creak, near the top of the stairs, right across the landing from her partially opened door.

'This is my chance!' The redhead mother thought as she opened her legs and swiftly jammed the dildo back into her dripping hot cunt.

"MMMMMMMMM...OHHHHH FUUUCCCCKKKK."Kushina moaned out, making sure Naruto could hear her. She did not want him to know that she knew he was out there so she closed her eyes and avoided looking towards her door.

Deciding to put on a show, the horny milf shoved the dildo in harder and again began to fuck herself hard and deep.

"OH YEAH...YOU BIG FAT FUCKER...FUCK THAT CUNT-HOLE.."She yelled out now fully focused on her own pleasure.

For several minutes Kushina slammed the whole big pussy pounder inside her cunt, moaning and groaning with pleasure. Then her dirty mind had another idea. If her son was out there, then what better way to seduce him than to let him know she was thinking about him.

Just thinking this dirty thought brought her close to another orgasm. So she held her breath and then let out a final cry as she came.

"OH YES NARU-KUN...FUCK YOUR BIG COCK IN MOMMY...OOOOHHHHHH FUCKING HELL." Yellling out Kushina again felt her pussy explode from deep within, gushing another huge load out onto the bed and covering the fake cock with her juices.

"Oh Naru-kun, my baby... fucking hell yeah...such a BIG BOY...FUCK ME BABY... FUCK MOMMY!"In a low deep, sultry and breathless voice, Kushina moaned out to her son, hoping that he had just seen and heard her display.

As she regained her composure Kushina listened intently, She was still sprawled out naked on her bed, her pussy still creaming.

It took several minutes but finally she heard a noise. It was the sound of a door being closed very quietly. She could just make out the door handle being released and the lock closing into the frame.

She smiled broadly and tried to suppress a little chuckle. Naruto must have heard everything and maybe through the crack in the door, he had seen everything. Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day.

* * *

 **And That's a wrap for second chapter.**

 **You guys have no idea how long it takes to prepare these stories. So you guys better be thankful and review.**

 **Remember If you guys want me to keep on updating then keep on reviewing. Third chapter will be out as soon as this fic reaches 50 reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well guys here's the third chapter of this fic as promised.**

 **Also some people think that this is a cuckold fic. Well it's not.**

 **I admit that there was some voyeurism in last chapter on Kushina's part but that was just for the plot.**

 **On another note, this chapter is finally what you guys have been waiting for so without wasting anymore time, let the fun begin!**

 **Disclaimer:- I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 **'IT'S TIME'**

Kushina could hardly wait to see Naruto the next morning, just so she could gauge his reaction.

It was just after 10am when he finally came downstairs. She was sat at the kitchen table, flicking through a magazine causing her to look up as he entered the room.

"Hey Baby," Kushina said with a soft smile.

Naruto looked at his mother and raised his eyebrows, then a huge grin came over his face, followed by a laugh.

"What's up with you?" Kushina asked as her son pulled the chair away from the table and sat down.

"Oh nothing up...are you ALRIGHT this morning?" Naruto asked, still with a huge smile.

"Errrmmm yeah...fine." His mother replied coyly deciding to play his game.

Kushina looked straight across the table at Naruto and into his eyes. He had the look of a guilty boy...like he had done something wrong and was now indicating that he had got away with it.

"That's good mom...real good." His voice had an arrogance to it and it could only mean one thing. He had seen and heard everything.

Naruto once again let out a little subdued laugh and then asked,"So...did you sleep ok?"

"Yeah...fine" Kushina replied, now giving him a little smile back.

"Yeah it sounded FINE." He retorted back, grining slyly at his hot mother.

Naruto and Kushina locked their eyes together and after a few seconds pause, both gave each other cheeky grins.

Kushina was overjoyed inwardly. Her plan to get him to catch her had seemingly worked. Last night she could only assume Naruto had been outside the door, but this little conversation said it all.

Trying to be cool about it, she said, "Oh...I see...was I too loud...sorry about that.",Kushina said, she knew full well of course that she been too loud, that was the whole point.

Naruto raised his eyebrows again and travelled his eyes down to his mother's bountiful chest and back up again and said,"Don't worry mom...It was ok...better than t.v."

She tried to hide the sudden widening of her eyes and the thrill that shot through her. 'Had he seen through the crack in the door?'

"I...was just having some fun...that's all," The redhead said batting her eyelasher at her young stud.

Then came the answer to her prayers and what she knew she could use to finally be able to fuck him.

Naruto again lowered his eyes to his mother's boobs, she was wearing her towelling robe but it wasn't closed very well at the top and her tit flesh bulged out.

As his eyes undressed her, he said as bold as brass and totally without any embarrassment."It looked like a fuck load of fun from where I was standing."

Kushina's heartbeat again sped up, her eyes flew wide open and her mouth dropped. It was one of those moments when she was half genuinely surprised and half faking it.

Of course she knew he could well have seen her last night, that was the plan after all, and her look now was sort of feigned, but she was surprised by her son's openness, just coming out and saying that.

Kushina turned her look of shock into one of laughter, allowing herself to giggle and smile widely across at Naruto.

Trying to regain the upper hand and trying to make it look real she replied,"Well...I'm glad you enjoyed the show...I must remember to close my door properly in future, mustn't I?"

Naruto's eyes darted from his mother's face to her hidden tits as he just shrugged his shoulders and said in a joking, sarcastic voice,"Maybe I will just come right in next time."

Hearing him say that Kushina's mind just erupted at that point, for the next few moments she could think of nothing but those wild images in her head. The thoughts of Naruto being in her room and what would happen next was already making her pussy wet and she started to squirm on her seat.

Finally she composed herself enough to be able to offer a reply,"Well...we will...errrrmm...see about that."

Again both Uzumakis exchanged a glance that most mothers and sons would never do. It was a flirty smile, mixed with a naughty laugh and come to bed eyes. Although neither of them said anything, it was obvious to both of them what the other was thinking. There was no mention of the fact that Kushina had used her own son's name while fucking herself, but again it was one of those things that did not need to be said.

* * *

Naruto was out at the gym for most of the day, Kushina was expecting him home around 5. They were going to a friend's party in a local bar later that night. They were actually old friends of her ex-husband's but the Uzumakis have been invited and they both agreed it would be a night out.

As the day went by Kushina couldn't get the morning's conversation out of her mind. She had been worried that her little show last night may have been too much, that she might have freaked Naruto out by calling out his name while masterbating. But she learned this morning that her fears were unfounded.

Naruto clearly had loved it. That coupled with the hard-on he got while they snuggled on the sofa, had made yesterday a very good day in the operation to 'Fuck Naruto'.

Again her mind filled with thoughts of her son's raging hard, huge dick. In her mind's eye Kushina could see it laying there on that bed and then, being so close to it as it tented Naruto's shorts, last night.

Her pussy was now in a wet and hot state the whole time. She had never in her entire life felt so horny. She could've quite easily have ripped her panties off and fucked herself again there and then but she had other plans for today.

This party was going to give her another opportunity to get near her son. Both Naruto and Kushina only knew a handful of people that were going to be there and most of the time they would probably be on their own. That mixed with the drink that would be free flowing and hopefully some slow dancing, gave her yet more naughty thoughts.

Kushina chose the hottest, tightest and sluttyist dress that she had in her wardrobe. It was black satin with a white strip from under the arm to the leg. It hung from the shoulder straps and went down to a plunging neck line. Her tits looked fabulous in this. It clung around the waist and accentuated her ass, which bulged out the back of the dress, giving her a real J-Lo look. It reached to just below the knee. With a pair of high heels she would look very fuckable.

She spent several hours getting ready that afternoon, doing her hair and makeup. She was just putting finishing touches when she heard Naruto come home and run up the stairs. Kushina was in the bathroom when he called out."Mom..I'm home, just gonna go get ready."

"Ok honey...wear something nice." She called back.

Few moments later Kushina came out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and went into her bedroom. She opened her drawer and decided what underwear to put on.

She selected a black pair of French panties, that were rimmed with lace and a strapless black bra. She put them on and stood in front of the mirror.

'I looked good.' Ksuhina thought as she stepped into the dress and pulled it up over her legs. As she bent down she could see herself in the mirror. The panties hugged her butt and her huge tits hung in front of her, almost spilling out of her bra.

She slithered the dress up and over her ass. Her cheeks squeezed together as the figure hugging dress clung to her body. Kushina then squashed her big fat tits under the dress and adjusted them to be comfortable.

Standing by the mirror, she admired herself and thought, 'I must admit I look hot and I am sure Naruto will appreciate the sight as well.'

Her big tits looked wonderful, practically spilling over the edges. The low cut dress giving an awesome view down her cleavage.

After admiring herself some more Kushina walked downstairs, still adjusting her dress around her boobs, her eyes looking down studying her two big globes.

A long low whistle came from the bottom of the stairs making her look up to see Naruto standing there. His arms folded across his chest looking her up and down. He looked very handsome, dressed up in his suit.

"Oh wow mom...you look...amazing."Naruto said, his eyes taking in her form and ingraining the image in his mind.

"Thanks Baby...so do you...very hunky." Kushina replied as she reached the foot of the stairs and stood face to face with her son.

For a brief moment both mother and son felt a really strong connection between them, a real mutual admiration for each other.

Naruto's eyes continued to wander up and down his mother's body, with a big smile on his face.

"Well," He said, "Looks like I'm going out with hottest girl in the neighborhood tonight."

Kushina giggled a little and felt herself blushing at her son's compliments.

"Oh...well I think I have the best looking man with me," She said, their eyes again locking deep together.

Naruto moved forward and offered his hand for Kushina to take in a very gentleman move.

Giggling a bit she took his hand in both of her and hugged it close to her bountiful chest as both Uzumakis left the house and drove to the party.

* * *

Kushina could not take her eyes off Naruto the whole night. To her, he looked so handsome in his suit and she knew that there is a fantastic body that lay underneath those clothes.

Sitting next to her was her friend Kurenai Yuhi.

Kurenai is a fair-skinned woman of slender build. She has long black untamed hair reaching her upper back, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her dress consisted of a short white and red versace dress that reached her mid thigh.

Looking towards her friend Kurenai noticed that Kushina keep on staring at her son.

"He has really grown up into a very good looking boy, hasn't he?" Kurenai asked, gaining her friend's attention and making her snap her gaze away from Naruto in order to look at her red eyed friend.

"What...oh yeah...yeah he is." Kushina replied in a distracted tone.

Kurenai gave the redhead mother an inquisitive glance and went on,"I guess at least you have a man around the house..."

Kurenai's husband had also left her about a year ago and she now lived alone.

"I would kill to have THAT living in my house." She said slowly moving her eyes up and down Naruto's form and licked her lips sensually.

The comment made Kushina to looked at the blackette with a surprised expression.

"What do you mean?" The redhead asked, her tone carrying an almost unnoticable edge to it.

"Well you know honey...I would be all over that if he was living in my house." Kurenai replied still stripping the young blonde with her eyes.

Outwardly Kushina tried to show shock and surprise, but inwardly she was beaming with pride. Kusrenai was the same age as her and very good looking and to know she had been noticing her son, Naruto, too made her feel very happy but at the same time a bit unsecure. She doubted that if Kurenai tried to make a move on Naruto then he will be able to refure.

But at the same time Kushina also knew that Naruto was good looking and what he was hiding in his trousers. And to hear someone else say it was a real turn on.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Kurenai asked, gears turning in head to get some action with the young blond.

"No one special...no," Kushina replied, retuning her gaze to where Naruto was standing on the other side of the bar.

"Mmmm mind if I have a go?" Kurenai asked, her gaze still focused on Naruto.

"KURENAI...No...He's my son," Kushina replied, snapping her head back round to look at her friend.

"Well ok honey...but seems a terrible waste to me." Kurenai winked at her friend as she said this and smiled broadly with an almost encouraging tone in her voice.

Kushina looked back over at Naruto and pictured his naked body lying on her bed, that huge cock, all hard and thick, ready to fuck his mommy's pussy.

The redhead Uzumaki let her mind wander, closing out all the sights and sounds around her. Her only thoughts, as she stared intently at her son, were visions of them fucking. Down on her hands and knees, bent over, taking that cock up her hungry wet pussy. Her big tits slapping around from the hard pounding she was receiving, Naruto's hands coming crashing down on her ass, spanking his dirty incestuous mother as he continued to fuck his big dick all the way home.

"Kushina...Kushina...KUSHINA!"

Said redhead was snapped from her naughty daydream by Kurenai's calls as she roughly shook her shoulder.

"What...oh sorry...was in another world then," Kushina said, coming to her senses again.

"Yeah so I see," Kurenai said, "And I think I know what's causing it."

"What do you mean," The Uzumaki retorted, turning her eyes away from the gaze of her friend.

In resonse Kurenai lowered her head and moved closer towards the Uzumaki bombshell. She had a half smile on her face and her eyebrows rose as she looked into Kushina's eyes and said,"It's Naruto isn't it...he turns you on."

Kushina opened her eyes wide and looked aghast at her friend but said nothing.

"It is isn't it...You have been eying him all night...it's ok...I have seen him keep looking at you as well." Kurenai continued on when she got no reply for her comment.

Kushina still just sat there looking at her friend. They had only been here a couple of hours. Was it really that fucking obvious?

Kurenai, seeing my shock, went on, "It's cool really honey...he's a good looking boy...I would if I was you."

She leaned back in the chair and again winked at the redhead Uzumaki.

Finally Kushina allowed the shocked expression to drop from her face and gave her friend a little smile as she said,"Well...he is a good looking boy."

Kurenai and Kushina both nodded to each other and began to laugh. Kushina's pussy became wet again as her heart thumped against her chest.

She was feeling extremely horny and now Kurenai with her tempting approval had made it even worse.

Just as her mind was ready to go into another set of naughty daydream Kushina saw her looking up and smiling at someone who stood behind the redhead forcing said Uzumaki beauty to look around to see Naruto stood there.

Naruto looked down at his beautiful and sexy mother and asked, "Wanna dance mom?"

Kushina looked back over at Kurenai who smiled again and gave an encouraging nod.

Nodding back in reply Kushina stood up looking her son deep in the eyes, feeling horny but at the same time very much in love with him. Naruto shot a quick glance down to his mother's boobs, which were straining and looked ready to burst out from the top of her dress.

Then in one swift movement, Naruto took his mother's hand and led her to the dance floor. Kushina glanced back over her shoulder to see Kurenai giving her another saucy wink and put her thumb in the air.

As the Uzumaki duo reached the floor area, the Lionel Ritchie track, 'Three times a Lady' began to play. Naruto pulled Kushina into him and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his hands on the redhead's lower back, he smiled at his mother as they drew closer making her smile back.

In return Kushina placed her hands on his shoulders as they moved to within a few inches of each other. Their eyes now locked together.

Kushina felt a deep sense of safety and joy being wrapped in her son's strong arms, his hands holding her in his grasp. The pair of mother and son said nothing for quite some time as they moved to the music.

The redhead mother once again felt herself blocking out everyone and everything around her, it felt like it was just her and her son, standing in a silent room.

Their faces were no more than a foot apart and every so often Naruto's eyes would wander down and lock onto her huge heaving breasts, which she was deliberately pushing forwards into him.

Just then Kushina sensed her son moving even closer into her, his hands slipping slightly further down her back, resting just inches above her firm and toned ass.

"Wow mom...you look so hot," Naruto said as he drew his face yet closer still towards his beautiful mother.

Hearing him say that made Kushina's heart skip a beat as she swallowed hard, before looking her son in the eyes and saying,"Thanks baby...so do you."

Kushina felt intense lust and love towards her strong son as she remained held in his arms. She looked at his lips, just a few inches from her's. She had to control the very strong urge she felt to kiss him. To push her mouth to his and slide her tongue in, to close her eyes and enjoy what would be a moment of intense pleasure.

Once again the redhead bombshell edged her chest forwards and slowly met her thrusting boobs with the jacket of Naruto's suit. She slowly and sensually slid her arms from his shoulders and across his neck, softly locking her fingers together.

Realising that his mother was moving into him, Naruto smiled at her and pulled his arms tighter around her waist, drawing her whole body flush against him. Her boobs now pressed firmly against his chest.

In response Kushina turned her head and rested it on his left shoulder as his chin laid on her's. No longer were they face to face, but they were very much body to body.

The redhead's heart rate sped up again and her breathing got heavy. Her legs felt like jelly and she had to control herself from shaking. Kushina had never felt so many emotions wash over her at one time. She felt excited, scared, nervous, happy, proud and safe, but above all, still so horny.

Her pussy, already wet, was now practically dripping. she felt tingling deep inside her and the unmistakable sensation of needing to be fucked.

The duo continued to dance close together as the music slowed. Naruto's aftershave wafted up ger nose and added to his already overwhelming attraction.

Just then Naruto's arms locked even tighten around gher waist and their bodies now pressed completely together.

They danced slowly, moving from side to side, their arms around each other. Her head resting on Naruto's hard muscled shoulder.

As they were really getting into the rythm, Kushina felt something hard pressing against her and almost at once she knew the unmistakable feeling of Naruto's now, hard cock squashed between them.

For several moments they just continued to dance, then ever so slownly Naruto whispered into her ear,"You like it mom?"

Kushina lifted her head off of his shoulder and looked him straight in the eye. Their faces just inches apart. She smiled broadly and narrowed her eyes, then gave a quick succession of little nods.

She had never felt anything so hard and big pressed against her. It felt as though a plank of wood was lodged between them. It squashed firmly against her stomach.

Giving Naruto a naughty smirk the redheaded milf gently moved herself from side to side, with her hands around his waist and locked on his lower back.

As she rocked, Kushina could feel her son's huge hard on roll around against her belly. To her it was the most amazing sensation.

"Oh mom...shit that feels hot," Naruto said quietly as their eyes remained lock and their hips pressing against each other.

Kushina felt her son's hands drop lower and slide over her ass. Her eyes widened and she said to him in a nervous voice,"Careful babe, someone will see!"

Naruto took his hands off her wonderful ass and returned them to her sides. Though it had to be done, Kushina felt extremely dissapointed by the action. She wanted nothing more than her son to rip her clothes off and plunge his huge dick inside her wanting pussy.

Ever so slowly so as not to arouse any suspicion Kushna continued to rub herself against her son, feeling his massive erection wedged between them.

Their eyes remained locked on each other and Kushina could sense Naruto getting worked up. His eyes wandered to her lips and she knew he wanted to kiss her.

She tried to remain aware of where they were and all the people around them.

"Not here baby." Kushina whispered to her son.

"Let's go home mom," Naruto replied in a commanding and authoritative voice.

Hearing the tone of his voice the horny redhead felt her heart skip several beats as she instinctively held her breath for a moment as she thought,'Is he telling me he wanted to go home and kiss me...or something else?'

Not knowing his true intentions the redhead simply nodded.

With overwhelming excitement Kushina smiled and spread her eyes open wide, then spun herself from Naruto's grip and turned away from him. Then she edged herself back and pressed her ass into his bulging crotch. She left it there for only a second, then reached her arm around and grabbed his hand.

Holding her son's hand the redheand mother began to walk off of the dance floor pulling Naruto behind her. The lighting in the bar had now gone well down and the area was lit only by soft low lights. This was good because Naruto still sported a massive bulge in the front of his trousers.

Grabbing her bag from the chair Kushina continued to hold onto Naruto's hand as they headed for the door.

Just as they approached it, Kushina her her friend called out from over by the bar, "KUSHINA, ARE YOU LEAVING?"

Said redhead looked briefly around and nodded at her. Kurenai in response smiled and gave her friend a wink, just as they stepped through the door and out into the dark night.

Once out of sight of the windows of the bar, Kushina turned around to look at Naruto, his blue eyes were fixed on his mother's ass and his huge cock, trapped in his trousers, still jutted out in front of him.

"Well baby...that was sure interesting." the busty Uzumaki said, as Naruto's eyes came up to meet her's.

"Mom...what's happening...I'm so turned on.",Naruto said, his voice barely audible and confused.

Smiling widely, said sexy mother clenched his hand tighter and replied,"Dont worry Naru-kun...mommy is gonna take good care of you."

As they walked to the car, both Uzumakis smiled and giggled at each other like a couple of school kids.

As they got into the car and closed the door's, Naruto looked across at his mother and said,"Mom...Do you wanna have sex with me?"

Kushina almost orgasmed there and then, she squirmed in her seat as she felt her pussy tighten and contract. A shudder of excitement shot right through her body. Her son had just uttered the words she had been dreaming about since she first saw him naked in bed that morning.

For the next few moments she said nothing, her breath seemed taken away, as though Naruto's words had paralysed her. She simply sat looking at him.

"Mom...after what I saw you doing last night...and hearing you call my name...and because you told me you would...and you make me so hot...I thought maybe..",Naruto rambled a bit thinking that he had somehow offended his mother with his direct approach.

Listening to his somewhat panicky voice, Kushina quickly reached over and placed a finger on Naruto's lips and said, "Sussssssshhhhh...it's alright Naruto-kun...I am dying to have sex with you."

Their eyes stayed firmly fixed on each other and it was a moment when they both knew what was going to happen. Finally it was time...they were going to fuck each other senseless.

"Holy shit mom," Naruto said, finally able to form sme coherent sentence, "Lets get home...I need your help with something in my trousers."

Loving her son's boldness Kushina looked down to see his hard cock standing to full attention, creating a massive tent in his trousers,"Oh wow baby...that looks even bigger than it did last night on the sofa!" she said, her eyes bulging out of her head and her heart racing.

Just seeing it so big and hard, although hidden from view, was making her pussy so wet with anticipation. The thought that when they get home, in just a short while, Naruto's giant cock will be sliding inside her dripping pussy, was just driving her over the edge.

Looking back up at Naruto, with a huge grin on her face, Kushina said, "Don't worry baby..mommy knows just what to do with that!"

Naruto's eyes traveled down his mother's extremely sexy body, undressing her with his gaze. Then resting his stare on her large jutting tits he said,"This is gonna be so GOOD."

Driving home Kushina placed her right hand on Naruto's thigh and gently clawed her fingernails along the material of his trousers.

"Naruto-kun you have no idea how horny I have been...and seeing you with that huge cock has just turned me into a sex crazed slut...I even brought that dildo just because it looks like your cock.",Kushina said as her breathing started getting heave from just the thought of having her son's monster cock inside her body in few more minutes.

Looking surprised Naruto replied,"Shit mom..you should have told me...I would have fucked you anytime...your fucking hot mom."

"You mean...you have been wanting me too?" Kushina asked her chest heaving as her entire body started feeling extremely hot.

"Yeah mom...you are one hot piece of milf ass.",Naruto replied loving the feeling of his mother's clawed slender fingers stroking his thigh.

That made Kushina feel like her pussy was ready to explode. Her whole body felt light and seemed to tingle from head to toe. Her breathing was noticeably heavy and she had to hold her breath to control it.

* * *

The pair of horny mother and son arrived home a few moments later and quickly moved inside the house, locking the door behind them.

They stood face to face in the hallway and just looked at each other.

Naruto's eyes widened and his smile grew broader as his gaze studied his mother's sexy body. Her dress has ridden up to her upper thighs with the constant fidgeting she did in the car. Her beautiful face red from the extremity of the situation. Her slender shoulders shaking with excitement as her breasts jiggled with every breath she took. To Naruto, she looked absolutely fuckable right now.

In response Kushina too racked her eyes over him. To her, her handsome son looked so grown up in his suit. His hair ruffled and his face so young and yet so manly, his whiskers marks giving him a feral look.

It had been nearly twenty minutes since they had danced at the bar and Kushina had felt Naruto's cock get hard against her, but yet as she looked down, her son still had an erection. It was still pressed against the front of his trousers, creating an obscene but highly arousing sight for the horny redhead.

Both mother and son finally brought their eyes back together and Naruto said,"Mom..you look fucking amazing."

In response Kushina gave him her best pouting lips look and said,"Well baby...tonight you can take a much closer look!"

Right at that moment the redhead could see the overwhelming lust in her son's eyes as Naruto looked ready to rip her clothes off of her body.

Kushina too felt ready to take this final taboo step, after so much scheming and plotting she was finally gonna get fucked by her son's huge dick.

She stepped closer to Naruto and looked straight in his eyes, then with a deep, firm, commanding, motherly voice, she said,"Get up to bed baby...mommy is gonna come take care of you and that giant COCK of yours."

Naruto's face instantly became a picture of excitement and happiness. His eyes widened and his grin made him look like the psychotic fox.

Without wasting even a single moment he turned and ran up the stairs, skipping at least two stair at a time.

"See you in bed mom!" Naruto called back as he reached the top.

"I'm coming baby," Kushina yelled back with just as much enthusiasm.

For a few seconds the redheaded mother stood still in the darkened hallway. She could hear Naruto clonking about upstairs, but the rest of the house was silent.

Kushina's pussy tingled with anticipation as she contemplated what was about to happen. Her pussy getting wetter as she thought, 'In just a few moments I will be taking my own son's huge love stick in my hand and bringing it to full erection, then I will her mouth around it...oh that would feel so good, and then finally I will do what most mothers would never even consider doing, I will lay down and spread my legs open, like some dirty whore, and allow my own son to plunge his massive cock right inside my pussy.'

She had dreamt of this every moment of the day since she had seen Naruto's huge prick resting on his sleeping body that morning. Rubbing her thighs together she continued her thought process,'Now I just need to climb the stairs, enter his bedroom, get into his bed and take my beautiful son between my legs and get the most amazing fucking of my life.'

With that in mind Kushina smiled to herself and swiftly moved up the steps.

* * *

Kushina reached the open door to Naruto's bedroom and stood in the doorway. She noticed that the curtains had been drawn shut but the light was on.

On the floor, strewn about from the door to the bed, were Naruto's discarded clothes. Firstly his suit jacket, then his trousers were piled in a heap a few feet inside the room. His white shirt lay next to his bed and a pair of black boxers next to it.

Naruto was resting on his side in the bed, covered by the duvet up to his chest. His right arm outside the covers, he was smiling broadly from the anticipiation of the things he is about to do with his own mother.

Kushina slowly lowered her head down and lifted her eyes up, giving him a pouting, mischievous look

"Are you ready for mommy Naruto-kun?" She asked in a deep seductive voice.

In response Naruto simply nodded at his mother as she entered the room.

Kushina walked over and stopped just a few steps from the bed. Thinking how she had stood in this exact position that morning when she had been transfixed by his mammoth cock.

She fixed her gaze on her son's face and smiled as Naruto's eyes travelled down the length of her body and back up again.

Slowly Kushina reached up and took the straps of her dress between her fingertips and slowly eased them over her shoulders. She lifted her arms and pulled them outside of the straps. Then taking a firm hold on the top of the dress she began to pull it down over her chest.

Naruto's eyes were locked on his mother's gorgeous breasts as shee pulled the dress over her heaving tits. As her strapless black bra popped into view, Kushina tugged the dress down and gave her son a full on view of his mother's boobs, barely contained under her bra.

"Oh wow mom," Naruto said in a low groan, his cock twitching painfully at the thought of having those huge udders in his hands and mouth, sucking and rubbing them to his hearts content.

Kushina giggled slightly and kept her gaze fixed on Naruto's face. Seeing her young son enjoying the sight of his mother stripping for him made said mother even wetter. She was so horny and desperate to get into bed with him, but she wanted to prolong the anticipation for both so that when the release finally comes, it will be out if this world.

Ever so slowly Kushina eased the dress down over her stomach and held it at her hips.

"You like what you see baby?" She asked in a seductive tone with half lidded eyes.

Naruto tore his eyes away from her chest and looked up at her beautiful flushed red face to see Kushina slowly chewing on her lower lip in a seductive manner.

"Oh fuck mom, you're so hot!", Naruto groaned out, feeling himself losing his self control from taking her right in the spot. But he perseverd as he thought,'Control Naruto! Control! Good things comes to those who wait patiently and from the look of things, I won't have to wait that long anyway.'

Hearing him say that Kushina felt herself beaming with joy and satisfaction that her son was liking this so much.

She smiled and turned around, taking the dress back in her fingers.

She leaned forward and gently pulled the dress down, slowly exposing her ass to Naruto. She stuck her butt out further than she really needed too, shoving it just inches from her son's face.

Naruto let out a low whistle as she slid the dress over her ample ass, revealing more and more of her lacy French underwear. As she leaned further over, her huge tits were practically falling out over the top of her bra, as she finally let the dress fall to the floor.

Slowly Kushina stood back up straight and spun back around to look at her son. She placed her hands on her hips as she looked down at Naruto and said,"Pull the covers off baby...Mommy wants to see that giant cock!"

Without a second thought Naruto, whipped the duvet off of himself in one swift, decisive movement, revealing his young, muscled, naked body for his mother's benefit.

Kushina's eyes immediately went to his crotch.

"FUCK...THAT THING IS HUGE!" She said as her eyes locked onto his massive full on erection.

"Wanna play with it mom?" Naruto asked slyly.

"Holy shit baby...I have dreamed about this...mommy wants that cock so bad." Kushina replied as her fingers twitched, wanting to hold her son's cock in her hands.

"Well mom," Naruto said, "Get your panties off and get into bed with me."

Kushina's heart pounded against her chest and a huge surge of excitement shot right through her body, her legs felt weak and she could sense her pussy burning with anticipation.

Keeping her gaze fixed on the huge hulk of man-meat, Kushina took the band of her panties between her fingertips and swiftly ripped her panties down, showing Naruto, her shaven area.

She reached up and behind her back and un-clipped the hook of her straining bra, which fell to the floor next to her panties.

Naruto let out a cry, "SHIT MOM..THOSE TITS ARE FUCKING AWESOME."

Kushina was so mesmerised by her son's huge cock, pointing straight up like a rocket, that she had not consciously noticed that he was now looking at her body, standing before him, completely naked.

Her passion and lust overtook her as she lunged forward, diving onto the bed, her tits slapping together and the bed springs creaking as she landed in an awkward heap over Naruto's upper body.

The busty redhead quickly writhed around so that she was lying flat out on top of her son, their faces just inches apart and her tits crushed against his chest. She looked deep into her son's blue eyes and felt a huge sense of passion.

"MMMM baby that thing feels fucking massive," Kushina said as she felt his huge hard on pressing against her stomach. "It feels like a baseball bat baby, Mommy can't wait to feel that thing right up inside her."

Naruto in response wrapped his arms around her back and held her tight against his body, then looking deep into her eyes he said, "Mom, my big shaft of pussy pounding meat is all yours...I wanna fuck you senseless mom."

Hearing her son talk to her so lewdly only further excited the Uzumaki mother and she felt the urge to be just as dirty and lewd. As she moved her hips from side to side, feeling his massive snake rolling against her stomach, Kushina said to her son in her deepest, most seductive voice,"Baby..I am so fucking horny, I want you to stick that big stiff jackhammer cock of yours right up my hungry wet cunt and give mommy the hard fucking that she need."

Kushina then slammed her mouth against Naruto's and slid her tongue inside his mouth. She felt him exploring her mouth and touching the back of her throat. It sent lightening rods of pleasure down her spine.

Naruto's hands roamed over his mothers back and down to her ass where his strong fingers dug into her soft flesh. All the while doing his best to taste every nook and cranny of his mother's mother's mouth with his own tongue, going as far as to shove his tongue deep inside her oral cavity, even tasting the back of her throat. It was like he trying to deepthroat his mother with his own tongue.

Not that he succeeded seeing as human's tongues are not long enough to reach that deep.

Their saliva mixed together, as Kushina started to earnestly suck on her son's tongue. Using her own tongue, she lapped at the excess mixture of saliva that started dripping from their lips to their cheeks and chins. None of them minding the mess they making on each others face or that they were literally dinking each other saliva. Their minds too riddled with lust to even think about seperating to catch a breath.

Kushina's mind was a dazzling mix of insane lust and passion. The feeling of experiencing such a deep and intense kiss with her own son, not that what they were doing could be called a kiss, while she could feel the huge slab of cock pressing against her stomach, sending her senses into overdrive.

She ran her fingers through Naruto hair and over the back of his neck, pulling his face tighter against hers, as their mouths remained locked and their tongues continued to dance.

After several moments, Kushina lifted her lips away from her son's, breaking the most amazing, intense and deep kiss of her entire life. Their lips still connected with few strands of saliva, which Naruto used his tongue to lap away at.

Kushina took huge intakes of air as she thought about diving back in for another sloppy kiss but stopped herself as she wanted to kiss something else.

"Oh fuck baby, that was the most amazing kiss I have ever had, but now I wanna suck that beautiful thing between your legs." She said still gazing deep into her son's eyes.

Naruto smiled and simply said, "It's all yours mom. Suck as much as you want."

Kushina quickly rolled herself off of Naruto's body and laid against his side. Her big tits flopped and shook as she collapsed over and rested them against her son's body. She ran her eyes down his muscular frame and again brought her eyes to her new toy.

Naruto's big cock, now released from its squashed position against his mother's stomach, stood tall and immensely stiff. The veins looked ready to explode, the bulbous head slightly wet with a tiny dribble of pre-cum, the huge shaft standing rigid as if made of solid steel. The sheer size of this monstrous specimen of manhood still took Kushina's breath away.

Reaching her hand across her son's stomach, Kushina prepared to touch it for the first time. Her hand shook as she edged slowly nearer to her son's mighty dick.

Glancing dow with an innocent looking face, Naruto smiled down at his mother and said, "Go ahead mom...it's all yours."

Smiling, Kushina returned her eyes to his crotch as she opened her hand wide and encircled the base of the massive pole, slowly closing her fingers around it. She felt the flesh of her own son's cock pressing against the palm of her hand as she tightened her grip. Her fingers were a good two inches apart and she could not get them any closer together, as she finally held her son's horse hung erection in her hand.

Letting out a gasp, Kushina said out loud, "Sweet fucking Kami Naruto-kun, this thing is the biggest, most beautiful, donkey dick in the world and it's my own son's. FUCK..this huge thing is gonna make mommy so happy!"

Naruto laughed and lifted his hand to her head, gently running his fingers through her silky soft red hair and said, "Thank mom...I'm glad you like it."

Glancing very briefly back up to him Kushina said, "Like it baby, I love it!"

Ever so slowly the redhead began to move her hand along the lengthy cock shaft, feeling her son's pulsing veins throbbing against her quivering hand. The steely rod, that she had planned and schemed to get her hands on, was finally hers!

With her eyes glued to the massive pole, Kushina gradually increased the speed of her jacking off, and Naruto began to moan out. She was feeling incredibly horny, her pussy burned with lust and hunger as she now furiously jacked him off.

"Yes baby," The redheaded mother said. "This huge fat snake belongs to mommy now...It's all mine and I am gonna have it all the time...Mommy wants her big boy's fat cock every day."

Through his groans of pleasure and with his eyes closed, Naruto mumbled, "Yes mom...It's all yours."

Now pumping his overgrown tool in her hand, Kushina lustfully watched her son's big heavy balls as they slapped against her hand. Naruto shaved his hair off down there and his cum filled balls looked so perfect to her that she just wanted to take them in her mouth.

"Oh yeah mom...make me cum...make me cum mom." Naruto growled out, his eyes still closed from the pleasure of feeling his incredibly sexy mother's soft hand on his dick.

Kushina looked up at his face and could see the contorted look a man gets just before he blasts a big powerful load. But she was not ready for him to unleash yet!

Feeling devilish and wanting to control over her new lover, the busty redhead quickly stopped jacking her son off and released her grip from around the throbbing shaft.

As she let go of it, the giant lob of meat, slapped down heavy on Naruto's stomach and bounced right back up in the air. His whole body learched forwards and his eyes flew open as his head jumped off the pillow.

Looking down at his mother with a stunned and desperate look he said, "Whats wrong...Why did you stop?"

In response Kushina gave him a sly and naughty smile and replied, "Because this cock belongs to me now and I am not ready to receive its load just yet."

Kushina had never felt this turned on or this dirty in her whole life. Just feeling some kind of power and control over her young hunky son was making her incredibly wet.

The redhead then leaned her head across her son's waist and brought her lips to within a few inches of his mighty shaft. Running her eyes up and down the big dick, Kushina just opened her perfect lips a little and allowed the tip of her tongue to reach out and make contact with the side of her son's cock.

She began to lift her head up and down off of the mattress, dragging the tip of her tongue from the base of Naruto's beef all the way up to the top.

"OH FUCK MOM THAT FEELS SO GOOD." Naruto shouted as his mother began to bathe his cock with her tongue and saliva.

Pre-cum started to form on the tip and Kushina was able to taste her son's musky liquid for the first time.

Several minutes of this tongue teasing continued as the immoral mother savoured every second of the taboo she was commiting with herown son. Meanwhile Naruto's hand pushed against the back of his mother's head, trying to encourage her to put it his dick in her mouth.

"Please mom...suck it...suck my big hard cock."Naruto's deep groans, begging his mother to engulf the thick juicy head just made Kushina even more lustful and eager to enjoy her new found toy.

The incestous mother opened her mouth as wide as she could and brought her head up so that her mouth was just hovering above the head of her son's massive cock. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, ready to try and swallow as much of her son's donkey dick as she could.

"Do it Mom..Suck it good!" Naruto moaned out as his mother's lips finally connected with the sensitive cock-head.

Kushina's teeth grated on the skin his dick as she began to work her tongue around it, slowly taking her boy's monster cock into her hot mouth. She lowered her head down as the thick shaft filled her mouth and quickly bumped against the back of her throat. It was so big and hard that the redhead knew she was not going to be able to get very much of it in her mouth.

Kushina opened her eyes and looked up at her son,Naruto as he was watching her, his own mother, mouthing his cock. He smiled and said,"Fucking awesome Mom!"

With her hand tightly gripped around the shaft and her lips locked around it, Kushina slowly pulled her head upwards, sliding the big dick back out of her throat, then dropping back down to take him again. She was doing something that she had been dreaming of ever since that first morning when she had seen her son's massive cock. She was giving her son, her own son, a dirty, wet blowjob! And she was loving it!

The busty beauty quickly settled into a steady rhythm, inhaling deeply as she drove her son's dick hard into her mouth and then slapping her hand against his balls as she whacked him off and withdrew his mighty cock back out, scrapping her teeth against the sensitive skin.

Naruto began to moan loudly as he watched her sucking on his big bone. Little droplets of pre cum slavered over her fast flailing tongue and his juicy fat dick, so big and hard in her mouth, that she felt like she was sucking a big lollypop.

"Oh baby..you like Mommy sucking you off?",Kushina asked, as she quickly withdrew Naruto's big cock from her mouth and looked along her son's muscled body to his contorted face.

"Oh fuck yes Mom..OH YEAH...It feels amazing." Naruto replied loving the feeling of his mother's supple lips wrapped around his shaft.

Kushina's hand continued to beat her son's meat for the few seconds that her mouth was without its hard filling...Her fingers wrapped, but unable to close around the veiny whopper, slid effortlessly up and down, her fist banging repeatedly against his large balls. Then she opened her mouth wide and engulfed her son in her wet orifice again.

Kushina's spit by now, had covered the entire length of her son's man-sized pussy pounder. She continued to slobber all over it as she worked it in and out of her mouth, her son's dick was getting a real good sucking from his dirty, big cock, loving mother.

"OH YEAH MOM..your a fucking great cocksucker!", Naruto groaned out trying his best not to come right then. He wanted to savour this moment for as long as he could.

Kushina was too involved in blowing her son to reply to his cries of pleasure. She had plotted and planned to get naked in bed with this gigantic piece of man-meat..she was engaging in incest to get her hands, and indeed her mouth, on the biggest cock she had ever seen. This cock was hers now! She had got Naruto just where she wanted him and now she's gonna get what she so badly needed!

Naruto's hands placed on the top of his mother's head, pushing her down, forcing a tiny bit more of his massive shaft down her throat. Kushina gagged on it but it felt so wonderful to have her mouth completely stuffed with teenage cock that she didn't even bother to strugle against his grip.

The redhead's big tits swung around beneath her as she bobbed her head up and down, her erect nipples brushing against the bed sheets. Her cunt was wet and she could feel her pussy muscles contracting with anticipation. She was a jmbled mess nervousness, excitment and incredible horniness. She needed to feel Naruto inside her pussy, to have him actually fuck his mother and give her the major pussy pounding that she so desperately needed.

Kushina had now been giving her son a dirty and very wet blowjob for the last 15 minutes. Her hand was covered in her spit as she beat her fist along the entire length. Her son's cock now gleaming and dripping wet, his own mother's saliva mixed with his pre-cum.

The redhead finally pulled her mouth away from the throbbing manhood, it made a loud and very lewd pop as it disengaged from her lips.

"Oh fuck mom...oh shit that is so amazing," Naruto said as he looked down so lovingly at his beautiful mother.

Kushina gaze and said in a deep and seductive voice,"Baby..Mommy needs to be fucked hard..Stick this big monster right up my CUNT!"

Naruto wasted no time in sitting up and moving down the bed as Kushina threw herself down and laid on her back allowing him to move above her. Eagerly the redhead mother spread her legs wide open, allowing her son to move between them, his horse sized prick swinging between his legs.

"Give it to me Naruto-kun..give me that fucking huge cock..", Kushina demanded, her voice sounding a bit hoarse from all the deepthroating she did with her son's cock.

"Do you want me to eat your pussy first Mom?" Naruto asked with a smirk, teasing his horny and sexy mother as he brought his huge dick close to her pussy only to pull away at the last moment.

"NO BABY...I am so wet already..JUST FUCK ME NARUTO..FUCK MOMMY HARD!",The redhead milf finally yelled out, having enough of his teasing as she bucked her hips, trying to touch her son's dick with her wet puffy pussy lips.

Noticing her actions, Naruto smiled down at his mother as he lowered his chiselled frame onto her body.

Without wasting a second Kushina placed both of her arms around her son's waist and took a firm grip on his butt, pushing him more into her body as Naruto held his massive cock and guided it straight towards his mother's pussy.

Taking a deep breath, Kushina prepared herself for the giant invasion that was about to enter her cunt. Her muscles clenched instinctively from anticipation but she tried to relax.

"Ready Mom..Ready to be banged up hard by your own son?" The cocky tone in Naruto's voice as he hovered his cock just an inch or two from his mother's fuck hole, made a surge of lust shoot through said mother's body.

Naruto was purposefully teasing her, making her wait just a few more moments before he plunged his dick inside his mother and change their lives forever.

"YES BABY..I AM SO READY..FUCK THAT WET CUNT NARUTO...GIVE MOMMY THAT GREAT BIG COCK!" Kushina yelled as she dug her fingernails into the flesh of Naruto's ass and tried to pull him those few inches closer that would send his cock in her awaiting cunt. At the same time the redhead lifted her hips from the bed and threw her legs as far apart as she could get them.

"FUCK ME NARUTO!" The horny mother cried out as the head of her own son's big dick touched her puffy pussy lips.

Naruto still had his hand wrapped around his dick as he lifted it several times and gave Kushina's wet cunt a few loud slaps with his hard meat.

Said redhead felt her pussy contracting as the tingles turned into little electric shock like feelings. Just then Naruto stopped teasing his mother and pushed his dick forward, forcing the lips of his mother's labia open, stretching them apart by his thick dick.

Kushina closed her eyes as she felt it and let out a loud groan as Naruto's big cock forced its way inside her body.

"ARRRRR YES...OHHHHH...ARRRRRR!"

To Kushina it felt as though her horse hung son was going to rip her pussy apart.

Naruto sunk his big length deeper inside his mother as her cunt muscles expanded to accommodate her boy's fuck stick.

"OH BABY...YOUR...SO...FUCKING...HUGE!" Kushina screamed as her own son, Naruto, plunged the depths of her hungry wet pussy.

The redhead looked down and watched in amazement as her son's massive dick began to slide effortless in and out of her wet soaping cunt.

"Oh Mom..we are doing it..we are actually having it off!" Naruto said as he shoved his fuck stick hard inside his hot mother. The action creating a very lewd wet sound of his cock sliding in and out of her fuckhole.

"OH..FUCK YES NARU...WE ARE..YOU ARE FINALLY FUCKING YOUR MOMMY WITH THAT BIG FAT COCK...ARRRR...YEAH!" Kushina yelled out her voice becoming breathless from the pounding she was recieving.

The redheaded mother could feel the head of her son's monster cock bumping, quite painfully, against the very depths of her insides, then with a wet, sucking slurp, slide back out of her cunt. It was an indescribable feeling that was overcoming her body as her son's gigantic cock filled her pussy and stretched it wide open. It was a level of sexual pleasure that Kushina had never felt before in her entire life.

"HARDER BABY...GIVE YOUR DIRTY, HORNY MOTHER A REAL GOOD FUCKING...ARRRR...OHHH.", Kushina continued to yell out as she recieved the best pounding of her life.

By nature the Uzumakis are always pretty wild in bed but her son and his massive dick had made the redhead so horny that all she could think of was getting a good seeing too!

"You better hold on Mom!" Naruto said in a commanding voice.

Looking straight up into her son's eyes as he rested his body on top of her, squashing his chest against her big breasts, Kushina replied,"DO IT BABY..DO YOUR HORNY MOM..HARD...FUCK THE SHIT OUT OF ME WITH THAT JACKHAMMER COCK OF YOURS NARUTO."

And just like that, Naruto thrusted his whole body forwards, forcing the final few inches of his big whopper into his mother's pussy as his heavy balls came to rest against her asshole.

"ARRRRRRRRRR FUCK...ARRRRRRR."Kushina screamed as her son went balls deep in her pussy. She dug deeper into the flesh of his ass, holding his body tight against hers.

"OH..YOU FUCKING..BIG BASTARD..YOUR..RIGHT UP THERE...ARRRRR...YOU BIG FUCKER...FUCK ME! FUCK YOUR MOTHER YOU BIG MOTHERFUCKER!",Kushina yelled out feeling completely and totally filled with her son's hard young cock.

As she was being fucked into oblivion, by her own son no less, the redheaded mother thought about the big dildo she had bought because it looked like her son Naruto's dick and knew at this moment that she would never need that thing again..because now she has the real fucking thing..and it was buried right up in her pussy.

Naruto lifted his hips, his mighty shaft pulling away from his mother's clinging cunt muscles. He withdrew about seven or eight inches and then pounded it back in nice and hard, making his mother scream in pleasure and claw at his ass as he drilled her into the bed, plunging his massive big cock back into his screaming beautiful mother, his heavy balls repeatedly slapping against the incestous Uzumaki woman's asshole.

"ARRRR..YEAH...OH FUCK...THAT'S IT...FUCK ME...FUCK ME."

Kushina's orgasmic screams filled the room as they mixed with the loud and lewd slapping sounds of mother and son's naked bodies banging together as they fucked each other with all their might.

Naruto let out some loud grunts as he got into a steady and very hard rhythm of pounding his mother's pussy making her big tits bounce and slap around as her whole body was continually jerked and thrusted by her son's baseball bat sized dick that was ramming her hot wet pussy.

"OHHHH...YOU BIG FUCKER...THAT...COCK IS FUCKING HUGE...RIP ME APART BABY...DESTROY THAT DIRTY WET CUNT WITH YOUR BIG MEAT STICK...ARRRRR...YEAH...YOUR FUCKING THE SHIT OUT OF ME BABY...ARRRRR...YOUR GONNA MAKE MOMMY CUM YOU NAUGHTY BOY...OHHHHHH...FUUUUUCCKKK!"

The surge inside the redhead came upon her without much warning as she erupted all over Naruto's pounding cock. Her pussy exploded like no man had ever been able to make it do before. In her convulsing orgasmic state Kushina reached her arms up and took a hold of Naruto's hair as she pulled hard and yanked his head back as she rode out her explosive orgasm.

"OUCH MOM...THAT FUCKING HURTS!" Naruto yelled from the sudden pain in his scalp but instead of stopping he started fucking his mother even harder than before.

"ARRRR...OHHHHHH FUCK...THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MAKING ME CUM...ARRRRR...YOU BIG DICKED MOTHERFUCKER...ARRRRRR...OHHHHHH!"

Another massive orgasm washed over her as Naruto continued to wreck his mother's pussy..bouncing his ass between her legs, clenching his butt muscles tight as he sent his huge balls banging against Kushina's soaking wet cunt, his balls repeatedly smacking on her ass.

"OHHHH...SHIT...YES...FUCK ME...FUCK ME...ARRRRR...GOD THAT COCK IS FUCKING FANTASTIC...NARUTO...ARRRR...FUCK ME...YOU OWN THAT PUSSY NOW SO FUCK IT HARD...ARRRRR...SHOW IT THAT YOU ARE IN CHARGE...FUCK THAT CUNT AND OWN IT WITH THAT MASSIVE PRICK...ARRRR...OHHHHHH...NARUTO...YESSSSS!"

Her own son bought Kushina to yet another cunt-gushing orgasm. The bed sheet beneath their pounding genitals was now soaking wet, as her juices were forced from her cunt by Naruto's cock, as he relentlessly slammed in and out of his mother, his big cock, covered in her cunt cream.

Kushina yanked Naruto down by his hair and opened her mouth. His lips came colliding down against hers as she thrusted her tongue into his mouth. The incestous mother and son kissed deeply, their tongues dancing together as Kushina gulped down their mixed saliva like an animal dying of thirst.

Still on her cloud nine the redhead mother brought her legs down and wrapped them around Naruto's back, they were now locked together. Naruto's bouncing pelvis continuing to rise and fall as he drilled in and out of his mother's pussy while sucking on her tongue hungrily.

The bed beneath the Uzumaki pair started creaking wildly, under the strain of their hard fucking bodies. The metal bed frame banging against the wall everytime Naruto thrusted forward, causing the bed to move and shake around. The sound of Kushina's muffled screams got lost in Naruto's mouth and the only other sounds filling the room was the wet slapping noise of two horny people having sex!

Kushina released the handfuls of Naruto's blond hair from her fist and ran her hands over his muscled shoulders then, scrapping her fingernails down his back, she bought them to rest on her son's hard, pounding ass.

Their mouths and tongues continued to mash together as both mother and son feasted on each other saliva. At the same time Kushina's cunt juices gushed out once again from yet another, big cock induced, orgasm. This was hard incest and both mother and son were absolutely loving every fucking moment of it!

* * *

For almost half an hour both mother and son stayed like that. Naruto fucking his dirty mother in the missionary position, quite literally slamming her big breasted body into the bed.

Naruto continued to fuck his mother hard for so long without cumming while Kushina on the other hand was a fucked up mess. Her tongue hanging out of her mouth, her eyes nearly rolling into the back of her head everytime his cock thrusted inside her pussy, her hands tightly gripping on Naruto's shoulder. Her face, neck and upper breasts red from the heat and exertion of their passionate activity as her dark pink diamond hard nipples rubbed against his chest. Her beautiful red hair matted with sweat sprawled under her glistening sweaty body as the mattresses became increasingly wet with their combined sweat and Kushina's pussy juices.

Kushina would later find out that Naruto knew of a technique that involved the flexing of a muscle between his cock and his ass that delayed the eruption of spunk from those loaded big balls. Hence him being able to fuck his mother so hard for half an hour straight without shooting his load even once.

"OH YOU MOTHERFUCKER...SHIT...ARRRR...SO GOOD BABY...SO FUCKING GOOD...OHHHH...YOU ARE MOMMY'S BIG BAD BOY ARN'T YOU?...WHAT A FUCKING AMAZING COCK...KEEP GOING BABY...MAKE MOMMY CUM AGAIN...ARRRRR...YESSSSS...FUCCCCCKKK!"Kushina yelled out as about for the seventh or eighth time, Naruto bought his beautiful mother to another massive, screaming orgasm. Her cunt exploded again, gushing over his hammering, big prick as her body started convulsing once again. A literal puddle forming under her ass from the combination of sweat and her pussy juices.

After regaining some sense once Naruto slowed his pace so that she won't pass out from pleasure overload, Kushina thought about getting him to change position, maybe to get her bent over and have him pound her from behind like a bitch in heat...or maybe to lay him back down and get her big boobs bouncing, while she ride up and down on her son's monster prick until it blasts her insides with hot spunk.

But after some more pondering Kushina decided that all of that could wait..there was plenty of time to have her son fuck his mother in every position she could think of..but right now she did not want Naruto to stop for even a moment..She did not want that empty feeling when he would pull his whopper cock out of her well fucked pussy...Kushina just wanted to keep her son deep inside of her pussy, fucking her, good and hard!

"OH YOU FUCKING WELL HUNG BASTARD...I FUCKING LOVE YOU BABY...AND THAT MASSIVE FUCKING COCK...ARRRR...OHHHHH YEAH...WRECK THAT DIRTY WET PUSSY...ARRRR...OHH THIS IS WHAT I CALL A FUCKING GOOD HUMPING...ARRRR...MOMMY IS GONNA NEED A...LOT OF HARD HUMPING BABY...EVERY FUCKING NIGHT...ARRRR...YEAH...FUCKING HELL...OHHHHHH..."

Grunting a bit with exertion Naruto leaned his head down placed his mouth by Kushina's ear. In a deep and husky voice he said,"Don't worry Mom..from now on...I am gonna give you everything you need...every single day!"

The very thought sent Kushina's cunt into another body rocking orgasm, draining the last bit of energy from her hard fucked and well pounded body.

"OH...FUCK...ARRR...OHHHH MY GOD...ARRRR." The well fucked redhead cried out as her arms fell limp onto the bed beside her body. Her eyes shut and she felt totally drained. Naruto must have sensed that he had fucked every bit of energy from his mother's body and soul because he slowed his thrusting down and said,"Are you ready to take my cum Mom?"

Kushina simply nodded her head, too weak to even reply.

Naruto pushed his upper body up with the help of his hands as he slowly extracted himself from his drained mother's pussy till only the enlarged head of his dick remained inside her.

Pushing himself up to his knees with a bit of effort after having spent so much energy into fucking his mother for half an hour straight, Naruto sat up on his knees forcing Kushina to untangle her legs from behind his ass and took a hold of her thighs and forced the redheaded mother's leg up and placed them over his shoulders.

Placing both of his hands on either side of her body, Naruto pushed his weight forward lifting Kushina's ass off the bed and placing most of their weight on her back, her thighs smashed against her heavy heaving breasts as he prepared himself to fuck his mother for all she was worth.

Kushina's eyes snapped open from the sudden change in position as her breath became even more ragged at the prospect of what's to come. The redheaded mother started feeling turned on once again as she prepared herself to receive the one thing she had been craving like crazy since the start of their session.

Without so much as a warning, Naruto slammed his thick dick hard inside his mother's dripping cunt, forcing his prick even deeper than it has been before. Picking his ass up once again he repeated the action once, twice, thrice and so on. His speed becoming faster with every stroke as Kushina started seeing black spots from the hard fucking she was receiving.

"ARRGH...ARRRRHHAAA YESSSS BABY...FUCK ME...FUCK ME...FUCK ME YOU MOTHERFUCKER..!SHOVE THAT BIG COCK OF YOURS ALL...ARRGHH ALL THE WAY INSIDE MY WOMB...FUCKING TEAR MY INSIDES YOU FUCKER...FUCK MOMMY NARUTO..AHH FUCK MOMMY BABY...FUUUUCCKKKKK!"

Not slowing his pace one bit, Naruto grunted out," Gonna Cum Mom. Tell me where do you want it Mom!"

"ARRGH..INSIDE..INSIDE...BABY CUMM INSIDE MOMMY... FILL MY WOMB WIHT YOUR CUM...I..I WANT YOUR CUM INSIDE NARUTO! MOMMY'S PUSSY IS THRISTY BABY... FEED IT YOUR CUM.. HONEY... ARGHHH FUCK",Kushina yelled out her pussy muscles tightened up to the epic proportions as it trying to milk her son's cock for all of his semen.

With a loud grunt, Naruto gave one final slam and shoved his dick as deep inside his mother's pussy as it could go and with a loud "AHH FUCK" unleashed all of his pent up baby juice inside his mother's hungry pussy.

Kushina's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her mouth opened in a silent scream. Her voice leaving her body as she felt rope after rope of her son's hot cum painting her insides white.

The amount of semen was far too much for the redhead to handle. Her womb was filled to brim and yet her son continued cumming inside her, filling his own mother with as much of his cum as his balls could produce.

The debaucherous feeling of unloading his seed deep inside his own mother was out of this world for Naruto. He had never once in his whole life felt like this ever before. The euphoric feeling of possibly impregnating this beautiful woman under him was too much for the young blond as he kept on cumming inside her womb, jerking his hips with every other rope of seed he buried inside his mother.

Kushina on the other hand had momentarily blacked out. The feeling of being filled by her own son was just too much for the incestous mother to handle. The amount of semen her son was producing was inconceivable to the redhead, not that she was in right mind to comprehend that thought properly, as her own orgasm once again came crashing down on muscle walls of Kushina's pussy clenched tightly around her son's huge dick as if trying their very best to milk every last drop of his seed inside her womb.

After what felt like hours to the Uzumaki duo, Naruto grunted one last and with a slight slight jerk emptied the last drop of his seed inside his mother, his breath coming in short gasps as came down from his biggest orgasm ever.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm down his extremely fast heartbeats, Naruto slowly moved back allowing his mother's legs to move back down on either side of his body and wordlessly laid down on top of the well fucked redhead's prone body, his huge cock still buried inside her fuckhole, and snuggled his face in the crook of her neck. His hands still supporting most of his weight so as not to crush his mother from his weight, Naruto slowly and gently started nipping at the junction of Kushina's collarbone, unmindful of the sweat on her skin and left behind few dark red hickeys on her neck.

Kushina came back to consciousness to the feeling of her son kissing and nipping at her neck as she felt his still hard cock buried deep inside her along with all of his baby batter.

Moaning in content, the redheaded mother raised her both arms gently embraced her son and with a large content smile on her face she said," Naruto-kun that was amazing baby. I have never been fucked like this before. OOHH baby you came so much in baby I love you so much my big bad boy."

Naruto smiled softly as he removed his face from his mother's neck and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips," I love you too mom."

Both mother and son gave each other huge smiles as they pampered their significant half his light kisses.

Suddenly Naruto took a hold of his mother's slim waist and flipped their bodies so that now he was laying on his back with his sexy naked mother laying on top of him, their bodies pressed against one another with his huge dick still buried inside the female Uzumaki.

"Fucking hell Mom...what an awesome hot fuck you are..WOW! You Totally are the best fuck I have ever had... Just WOW Mom! Just WOW!" Naruto said with a huge satisfied smile on his face as he tightened his arms around his beautiful mothers body, pressing her even more firmly against his own, if that was eve possible.

In response Kushina picked her head up from his chest to look at him in the eyes and with a naughty, seductive tone in her voice said,"Baby..this is only the beginning!"

* * *

 **And That's it for Chapter number 3!**

 **Finally Naruto has fucked his hot and sexy mother and said mother has finally accomplished her mission!**

 **Next chapter will most probably be the last one for this fic.**

 **Anyway, you guys know the drill. If you want more updates then review,review and review!**

 **Also I need some profile pics for my stories and will appreciate any help I can get. PM me the link if any of you guys are willing to help in that department. Just remember that they should be Naruto/Kushina pics.**

 **Merry Christmas to everyone and Happy Hanukkah to those who celebrate it.**

 **Till next time my fellow perverts.**

 **May the force of perversion be with you!**


End file.
